POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR
by TardyAsuka
Summary: Eres el ser que se siente mas solo en el mundo y que desea con todas sus fuerzas amar y una tarde tienes un sueño que te muestra el futuro YAOI es mi primer fic de yuyu tengan piedad y dejen reviws. Gracias
1. Vacío

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

Vacío.

Era otra mañana fría y triste, de esas en donde no sale ni se ve ni un rayito de sol. Tan fría y triste como se encontraba su corazón.

Si hace cinco años atrás le hubieran dicho le hubiesen dicho que una mañana estaría sentado en una silla de su despacho en el consultorio que había creado en sociedad con un amigo, sintiéndose solo, triste y vacío jamás lo hubiese creído, es mas se hubiese reído de esa persona.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente para su gusto, la mañana en sí misma estaba tranquila, no había llegado todavía ningún paciente. Sí, el era un doctor general, todavía no se metía a la especialización ya que no tenía en claro en que especializarse; por le contrario su colega es u buen pediatra, le gustaban mucho los niños pero decía que todavía no estaba listo y que primero deseaba casarse con su novia.

Rió amargamente mientras una lágrima fría hacía su recorrido divertida desde sus hermosos ojos, seguir al el camino de la tersa piel de su rostro y así llegar a la comisura de sus suaves y tersos labios. Salada así como salada era su vida.

Quisiera volver tan solo por un momento esos días de dicha y de paz en los que disfrutaba con su madre siempre hermosa y alegre y así poder tener a alguien a quien poder amar.

Sí, necesitaba una relación, una verdadera relación, no una deseas e las que se basa en solo el sexo, necesitaba despertar cada día y ver a la persona amada a su lada cada día por las mañanas y saber que no se iría más ni le dejaría.

Alguien a quien poder abrazar, alguien a quien poderle dedicar sus mejores sus mejores sonrisas, sus besos, compartir cada momento especial de su vida. Sonrió de medio lado, necesitaba aire fresco, salir de allí.

Le diría a la secretaria que se tomaría el día por, ese sería el primer día que tomaba libre por primera vez en tres años, necesitaba caminar.

Una vez fuera del consultorio, a ¿dónde podría ir? Pensó en ir a una cafetería pero desistió casi inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que allí solo habría parejas, recordándole sin saber que él no tenía una pareja con la cual compartir todo su amor.

Así que dirigió sus pasos hacia un parque algo cercano, en el que sabía que había muchos árboles y después de todo necesitaba que el aire fresco entrara a sus pulmones y que el oxígeno llegase a su cerebro para poder pensar mejor.

Caminaba ya por las callecillas del parque distraído en sus propios pensamientos, sintiéndose morir muy a su pesar de estar consumiendo el oxígeno necesario para su cuerpo.

Se sentó en una banca, estaba tan solo, no esa soledad de que no tengo amigos sino de la falta de una persona que le amase, quería llorar pero unas pequeñas risas le distrajeron y se arrepintió en el acto de haberse sentado en esa banca del parque.

Ya que frente a sí podía ver a una mujer que jugaba con su pequeño hijo, recordándole los hermosos momentos que paso con su madre en la niñez, pronto a los cuales se les acercó un hombre, evidentemente el padre de la criatura y esposo de la mujer.

Se abrazó a sí mismo ya no deseaba llorar en aquel lugar y no lo haría por lo que decidió morderse muy duramente los suaves y finos labios dejando escapar solamente un pequeño quejido de dolor al salir un hilillo fino de sangre.

-No puedes seguir así, no puedes, la única salida que veo para mí es entregarme de lleno al trabajo, pero ahora ve a casa, es obvio que necesitas descansar – se dijo a sí mismo en el acto que se levantaba y empezaba a caminar con dirección al parque.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un poco de comida para luego ir hasta su recámara acomodándose en la cama para ver la noticias, la cama estaba muy mullidita, pronto la voz de la reportera se escuchaba muy a lo lejos y apagada por lo que pronto se quedó dormido comenzando a soñar.

_**Comienzo del sueño**_

Se encontraba en un lugar de ensueño, muy hermoso, la naturaleza estaba en su mayor esplendor, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles y flores, podía sentir la suavidad del pasto y el aroma fragante que despedían las flores, alzó la vista y pudo ver las aves volar pro el firmamento, pudo oír trinar a los pájaros, pudo ver a las ardillas saltar de rama en rama y también pudo ver a algunos animalitos.

Luego sus ojos se fijaron la vista en un par de niños que jugaban y reían alegremente, la pequeña quería alcanzar a su hermano mayor y le correteaba por el campo, cuando de repente se detuvo en su persecución en cuanto le vio a él y empezar a correr en su dirección gritando papá a toda voz y lanzarse a sus brazos mientras el pequeño se abrazaba a una de sus piernas.

-Que bueno que as podido venir amor – miró a la persona que le hablaba pero no le podía ver claramente para luego sentir como este ser le daba un pequeño roce de labios

-Niños vayan a jugar, su padre debe estar cansado

-Sí dijeron ambos al unísono

-Cuando ya hayas descansado puedes jugar con nosotros papá – preguntó la pequeña

-De eso no lo dudes.

-Yupi – y se fueron los dos niños corriendo a jugar.

-Ven sentémonos debajo de aquel árbol, desde allí podremos ver a los niños – esta persona se recostó a él una ves ya sentados bajo el árbol y le abrazaba – te amo – el joven doctor se le quedó mirando ero por mas que se esforzaba no podía verle claramente el rostro – encuéntrame pronto deseo, no perdón, deseamos estar junto a ti pronto, te amamos.

Poco a poco ve como esta dulce persona que le dio un poco de paz y amor a su triste y desolado corazón desapareció al igual que los pequeños que le habían dicho papá.

**_Fin del sueño_**

Despertó sudando frío, no podía creer lo que había soñado, solo tenía en claro una cosa debía y quería encontrar a esa persona lo mas pronto posible o se moriría en vida. Cuando al fin su respiración se normalizó volvió a acostarse pero esta vez al volver a dormirse no tuvo ningún otro sueño.

---------------------------------------

La fachada del consultorio es muy bonita de paredes de color celeste por fuera y de un crema muy bajo por dentro. Consultorio Kuyu se llamaba. Al entrar había una especie de salita y un escritorio en el cual estaba sentada una linda secretaria.

El día había estado demasiado tranquilo, primero su querido novio tuvo que irse al hospital para poder atender a unos gemelitos, además su gran amigo había estado deprimido desde la mañana por lo que supuso que se había ido del consultorio.

No habían llegado pacientes, bueno sí pero eran esas niñas que estaban enamoradas de su amigo y venían a pedir consulta solo para hacerle perder el tiempo.

Sabía que el corazón del joven doctor sufría en gran manera por falta del amor y que a veces el verle a ella junto con el joven pediatra era una gran tortura, deseaba marcharse de ese lugar pero no podría ya que estaba esperando a que por fin la primera enfermera del consultorio llegara a entregar sus papeles.

Su novio solo le dijo que ya estaba contratada y que a ella le alegraría en gran manera tenerle allí. Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, levantó el rostro encontrándose con un señor ya anciano al cual llamaba viejo rabo verde.

-Buenos días señor Katsumoro, en que puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días señorita secretaria, he venido a pasar consulta con el doctor que me roba el sueño y la razón.

-Señor Katsumoro esta enfermo o solo viene a molestar al doctor

-Claro que estoy enfermo, por que lo duda?

-Haber y que es lo que tiene

-Mal de amores por culpa del doctor que no me acepta

-Lo siento señor Katsumoro pero aquí no se puede curar el mal de amores, además ninguno de los dos doctores está.

-Como que no está si yo le vi llegar en la mañana.

-Entonces no se dio cuenta cuando se marchó

-Muy bien Se-ño-ri-ta regresaré otro día – le hizo una reverencia y se fue no muy contento ya le preguntaría a su bello doctor en donde se había metido. Al poco tiempo después otra persona hacía aparición por el consultorio:

-No puedo creerlo, amiga tu eres la secretaria del consultorio?

-Pero que haces aquí? No me digas que…………. – mostraba un rostro de duda -

-Sí vine a dejar mis documentos y a saber cuando es que empiezo a trabajar como enfermera oficial del consultorio Kuyu.

-A ver – revisa todos los documentos que traía la chica y la mira – todo está en perfecto orden, hoy es miércoles y ninguno de los doctores está así que empiezas el lunes por la mañana.

-Perfecto, así termino de organizarme, y si ninguno de los doctores está entonces que haces aquí?

-Esperando a que me trajeses los papeles, pero ya me voy ya que no hay ningún tipo de movimiento.

-Entonces te invito a un café, vamos?

-Claro vamos.

---------------------------------

Se levanto ya mas tranquilo preguntándose como podría encontrar a ese ser que tanta paz le había brindado, ya no se sentía tan triste, ahora tenía una esperanza, una futura familia que le esperaba.

Se encaminó nuevamente por la casa hasta la cocina donde se preparó algo ligero para comer y se fue a descansar mientras observaba el jardín.

Después se dirigió hacia su estudio, una habitación iluminada y llena de libreros que estaban repletos de libros, en el centro un escritorio de madera de caoba le aguardaba con un cómodo asiento forrado en piel de cuero negro, tomó un libro de medicina y se dispuso a leer.

El libro comentaba sobre el uso de la hormona exe que era el conjunto de la fusión de la hormona progesterona y andrógenos de la mujer, la cual se había usado en mujeres estériles o con problemas de fertilidad o con el útero logrando quedar en cinta, también comentaba sobre su uso en hombres, de los cuales los que la habían usado entraban a un gran periodo de fertilidad logrando algunos quedar embarazados con éxito.

El sol caía ya por el horizonte y la angustia regresó a su corazón, mas no era tan fuerte, ahora dolía un poco menos. Miro hacia el cielo y sonrió tristemente.

-Te encontraré, juro que te encontraré y no te dejaré marchar, yo también deseo con fervor tenerles a mi lado y deseo amarte con toda la fuerza de mi ser, alma y corazón.

Continuará…………………

Hola espero les haya gustado este primer capi, dejen revió para saber si les gustó, ahora de quien estaré hablando en el fic eso se sabrá pronto.

Esperando sus reviws y algo de misericordia de su parte se despide TardyAsuka


	2. Feliz día de la amistad

Feliz día de la amistad a cada una de mis lectoras.

_**AMISTAD**_

_En una noche fría_

_Caminaba sin dirección_

_Y mi alma lloraba_

_Sin consolación._

_Más al doblar la esquina_

_Alguien su mano me tendió _

_No me atreví a ver su rostro_

_Y al fin mis ojos mostraron su llanto._

_Al pasar de los días_

_Me sentí mejor y escuché una voz_

"_Me alegra que te sientas mejor_

_Y que regreses a ser tú"._

_Voltee a ver quien pues_

_Su palabra me dirigía_

_Y he ahí mi amiga estaba, la cual_

_Posó su delicada mano en mi hombro._

_Me abrazó y entonces pude entender_

_Que fue ella quien su mano_

_Me tendió_

_Gracias por ser mi amiga._

_AMIGA._

_TardyAsuka_

Que tengan un feliz día junto a sus seres mas queridos.

Les deseo de todo corazón.


	3. Cap 2: Sobre Protector

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

II**_SobrePprotector?_**

Eran ya entradas las nueve de la mañana y en el dojo Gekai ya había mucha actividad pues ya ambos maestros estaban enseñando a sus alumnos técnicas y movimientos especiales para las artes marciales, por la mañana recibían a los alumnos mas avanzados y que por lo general eran jóvenes y adultos y por la tarde recibían a los niños que empezaban a recibir los cursos.

La maestra Genkai dueña del dojo una gran mujer que debido a su esterilidad decidió nunca casarse, mas sin embargo en su juventud adopto como hijo a un pequeño ladronzuelo pero que a pesar de quererse mucho este pocas veces le llamaba madre.

Su hermana gemela apareció años después diciendo que al morir su madre ella no se hallo con su familia y que le había prometido a su madre ir a buscarle, por lo que había salido en su búsqueda.

Y ahora tenía no solo un hijo si no una linda y hermosa hija también, y su hijo tenía una hermana a la cual cuidaba y vigilaba mas bien demasiado para el gusto de ambas, ella ocupaba el puesto de secretaria y ama de llaves del dojo Gekai y era también la que realizaba las compras de los comestibles y algunas otras cosas a las que Hiei por lo general trataba de acompañarle.

Después de mostrara a sus alumnos como dar una patada voladora manteniendo el equilibrio en el aire y de que estos practicaran un par de veces dio la clase por terminada coincidiendo en la salida con los alumnos de genkai.

-Muy bien esto es todo por hoy, no falten mañana – decía genkai a sus alumnos.

-Sí Sensei – respondieron sus alumnos junto con una leve inclinación

Después de que partieran los alumnos Genkai buscó con al mirada a su querido hijo adoptivo el cual era muy escurridizo y que últimamente mostraba una faceta muy sobre protectora para con su hermana, estaba pensando en esto cuando.

-Genkai – era su hijo – no has visto a yukina?

-Según sé hiei, tu hermana a salido al supermercado Kuyusei – dijo tratando de esconder una risita –

-Pero como has podido dejarla ir sola mamá, tú sabes que allí se encuentra ese inepto bueno para nada – Hiei mostraba una cara de enfado –

-Es verdad, allí se encuentra el supervisor kuwabara – pose meditativa – es un muy buen trabajador, además que es el pretendiente de yukina – soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Como puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente – la mira con reproche – se la quiere robar.

-Hiei, tu hermana por si no te has dado cuenta ya es toda una dama al igual que tú todo un caballero – le mira tratando de hacerle ver lo que es obvio en ojos de todo el mundo –

-Eso no es verdad, ella todavía es una niña de ninguna manera es una mujer y hay que cuidarla.

-Hiei, hijo………..

-Esta vez no me convencerás genkai – la miró con furia en sus ojos – voy a buscarla – hiei se colocó su calzado y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

-Hola ya llegué, terminaron las clases? – ambos pudieron ver la dulce y hermosa sonrisa de yukina

-No y que te habías ido de compras – le pregunto al ver que su hermana no llevaba ni una sola bolsa en sus finas y delicadas manos –

-Sí hermano y el amable de kuwabara se ofreció en ayudarme con las bolsas – yukina deja escapar otra dulce sonrisa mientras que genkai detrás de hiei trata de ocultar otra al ver lo enojado que se encontraba este.

-Hola hermano de yukina – fue el saludo de kazuma

-Ja, hasta que serviste para algo y ahora que ya serviste – le mira y le da una sonrisa despectiva – LARGO DE MI CASA – le grita dulcemente hiei.

-Hiei no molestes a kazuma el fue muy amable en ayudarme – hiei empieza a echar humo por la cabeza solo le queda como ayuda su madre para deshacerse de ese inútil.

-Muy buenos días maestra Genkai – saludó kuwabara con una sonrisa tonta.

-Kuwabara buenos días para ti también, gracias por ayudar a yukina al traer las compras – se acerca a la maestra hasta colocarse frente a ella y le toma de las manos –

-Eso fue un placer el poder haber sido útil para la hermosa yukina, pero maestra yo quería preguntarle algo – adivinen quien esta a punto de sacar a kazuma a patadas de la casa –

-Tú dirás kuwabara – se escucha la voz de al maestra genkai mientras que hiei ya le esta haciendo finamente la competencia a un tomate bien rojo –

-Yo deseaba saber si me pudiese conceder el permiso de salir con yukina ella ya a……………….

-COMO? ESO SÍ QUE NO, NO, NO Y NO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ, SOBRE MI CADÁVER, OÍSTE SOBRE MI CADAVER.

-Hermano, pero yo ya acepte la propuesta de kazuma – le afirmo yukina

-Pues la rechazas y listo, ahora vete bueno para nada aquí no eres bienvenido – mira con mucho recelo a kazuma.

-Yukina, yo te doy permiso, puedes salir con kazuma – habló la autoritaria voz de genkai.

-Graci…….

-Pero yo soy su hermano mayor y digo que no – mira mas enojado a genkai

-Solo la llevaré al cine enano y vamos a ver la película de spaiderman 2 y después la traigo de regreso a casa – dijo tranquilamente, mientras que hiei estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos a ese cabeza de zanahoria. Cuando se le vino algo a la mente, ¡él también quería ver esa película!.

-Tú quieres ir Yukina? – habló calmadamente mientras que kazuma ya se hacía ilusiones –

-Sí hermano

-Entonces puedes ir – sonrió malévolo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por genkai "que estarás tramando hiei" pensaba esta –

-Genial, vas a ver que bien nos la vamos a pasar yukina – kuwabara sonreía mas tontamente lleno de felicidad.

-Pero con una condición – "aquí va ya lo sabía yo" pensaba genkai y al mismo tiempo kuwabara se quedó como estatua y le vio con mucho nerviosismo.

-Cual es la condición hermano – genkai ahora miraba entretenida la discusión en la puerta de su casa mientras tomaba una tasita de te –

-Sí cual es? – pregunta kazuma, "no los tengas de un hilo hijo, ahora lánzales la cuchilla a ver si caen" pensaba genkai. Hiei era así, demasiado protector pero creía ver que esta vez él quería aprovecharse de la situación.

-Que me lleven con ustedes y que también este tarado me invite a todo – por acto reflejo genkai se atraganto con el líquido al tratar de ocultar una risilla "ya me imaginaba algo así, aunque debo cuidarme si no quiero que hiei me mate con la mirada" –

-Pero hermano………

-Si no, no podrás ir. – hiei mostró una cara muy seria –

-Muy bien, acepto, con tal de que la linda yukina me acompañe al cine.

-Perfecto entonces nos recoges a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Sí – le mira tranquilamente, la cosa no era ganarse solo a la hermana o la madre sino también al hermano.

-Ahora vete – kazuma se despidió de la maestra genkai y de la linda yukina saliendo muy feliz de la casa al saber que tendría una cita con yukina aunque con chaperon, pero no todo en esta vida es perfecto ¿cierto?.

-Hermano- hiei no la escucho y se fue hacia su habitación, yukina iba a seguirle pero –

-Será mejor que le dejes, él te ve como a una niña y no desea ver a la mujer que ahora eres, pronto se le pasará ya lo verás.

-Si usted lo dice maestra, solo espero que sea pronto.

-----------------------------------

_En algún café de la ciudad:_

El exquisito sabor del café era gustosamente acompañado por una porción de pie de queso, dándole al paladar un delicioso sabor a degustar. Ambas chicas disfrutaban de cada una de las cosas que atrapaban sus sentidos. Estaban prácticamente solas en el café ya que a esa hora del día no era tan frecuentado salvo por una muy pocas personas.

Este era un hermoso lugar, algo rústico pero eras esto justamente lo que le daba el encanto y atraía a los clientes, siguieron degustando de su pequeña refacción mientras charlaban amenamente.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que ya el lunes empieces a trabajar con nosotros – dijo antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo del café al que aún se le podía ver como salía el humito sobre la tasa –

-Sí, es verdad, a mi también me encanta, es increíble, quien lo hubiese dicho Keiko trabajaremos todo el día juntas – aportó la peliazul –

-Sí…… - se quedó un poco pensativa para luego soltarlo así nada mas – oye Botán puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

-Ya la estas haciendo – mira como keiko pone una carita de puchero – ya, ya dime cual es tu pregunta.

-Tienes novio? – la chica de cabellos azules se sorprendió un poco y luego le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa algo tímida –

-No, por que la pregunta keiko?

-Por nada – la mira con mucho mas cuidado, cuando una idea pasa por su cabeza y se dice así misma por que no? – oye, no te interesaría tener una cita a ciegas? – ahora sus ojos mostraban un pequeño brillo de travesura.

-A ciegas? Oye aunque suena interesante, no lo sé, dime de una ves y por todas en que rayos estas pensando.

-Ya sabes que Yuste es mi novio

-El doctor Urameshi cierto?

-Así es, y ambos tenemos un amigo en común que no tiene pareja, es muy linda persona, te va a gustar. – peña sonrisita pícara. –

-Y este chico, al menos tiene nombre – pone una cierta mueca de interés –

-Doctor Kurama Minamino – le sonríe dulcemente a Botán –

-Un doctor, wow, esa sí no me al esperaba – botan pone carita de sorpresa – pues es solo de ver si hay química no?

-Es verdad – la mira y su rostro se pone serio – él también trabaja con nosotros –

-Jeje, solo espero que no desees también ponérmelo hasta en la sopa – le sonríe nerviosa dándose cuenta de que tal ves es un gran error, pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. –

-Jaja, claro que no lo haré – rieron juntas y luego siguieron hablando de trivialidades –

-----------------------------

En la habitación y sobre la cama se puede observar a un joven que esta llorando desconsoladamente apretando fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho, es una habitación muy sencilla pero decorada con lo necesario.

Podemos observar como este personaje se sienta en su cama, se limpia las lágrimas y se acomoda la ropa.

"yukina se ha enamorado, pero no deseo que lo esté por que si no un día se casará, se alejará de mí y yo me quedaré sin nadie a quien amar, claro esta mama, pero ya no tendré a mi hermana solo para mí. Me pregunto que se sentirá tener pareja y estar enamorado, ojala y que si algún día yukina se llegase a casar yo ya haya podido encontrar a esa persona a la cual amar; pero eso sí no le dejaría nada fácil el camino al tal kuwabara"

---------------------------------------

Estaba preparándose para ir a dormir cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa, a esas horas ya se encontraba dentro de una linda pijama y ahora, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda tenían un nuevo brillo escondido en su mirar.

Acababa de ducharse por lo que sus largos cabellos rojos estaban húmedos aún, su pijama consistía e un pans de color gris y una playera blanca. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta para atender a aquel que a esa hora llamaba.

-Yuske? Que haces aquí a las tantas horas de la noche?

-Bueno, bueno, vengo a decirte dos cositas, pero déjame entrar no? – le pidió mientras descruzaba sus brazos –

-Pasa – kurama ahora se hizo a un lado para que su invitado inesperado pasase al interior de su casa –

-Por cierto kurama – le mira en son de burla y luego le da una sonrisa algo pícara – linda pijama jajajajaja

-Jajajaj muy gracioso – le mira de forma seria – di lo que has venido a decirme que yo ya deseo irme a dormir. –

-Ok, pero no te me enojes jajajajaja – le mira y para de reírse al ver que esta serio – ok, ok, ok número uno.

-Espera voy por unas tacitas de te – Yuste le mira como preguntando el porque? – esta haciendo frío – fue la respuesta de kurama, después de beber un poco del delicioso te –

-Como te decía, número uno ya contrate a la enfermera para que nos ayude en la clínica, su nombre es Botan.

-Ya veo, ella nos será de mucha ayuda y además eso nos quiere decir que ya estamos creciendo poco a poco pero creciendo.

-Es verdad, pronto tendremos – sus ojos se iluminaron tanto como dos faroles que alumbran en plena oscuridad – que ir agrandando la clínica.

-Jajajaj muy cierto mi estimado colega, pero dime cual es el segundo asunto – mencionó después de beber otro poco de te –

-Ya me quieres correr para poder irte a dormir verdad? – kurama pone otra vez una expresión seria como quien dice _eso no te incumbe_ – ok ya te digo pero antes que nada no me importa que pienses pero aunque sea atado y amordazado te llevaré – disfrutaba en grande al ver los enormes ojos esmeraldas abiertos en toda su expansión por la impresión y desconcierto al escuchar sus palabras – a una cita a ciegas.

-Cita a ciegas?

-Sí, y yo no veo el problema, salvo que no conoces a la otra persona.

-Puedo pensarlo, analizarlo y meditarlo?

-No, además la cita ya está con todo lo de la fecha, hora y lugar – sonríe muy placenteramente –

-QUE? PERO COMO HAS PODIDO?

-Pues por teléfono – se ríe quedamente – pero no te me asustes que iremos cuatro.

-Cuatro? Y quienes son los otros dos? – le mira sorprendido y un poco asustado con esta idea loca y tratando de esconder el leve temblequeo de sus manos nerviosas –

-Pues keiko y yo; no te preocupes amigo todo saldrá bien

-Sí como no? Eso es lo que me preocupa. No debiste haberme comprometido a una cita así.

-Positividad, hay que ser positivos. Bueno amigo esto era todo y mejor me voy por que quede con keiko y debe estar esperándome, cuídate quieres?

-Tú también Yuste, nos vemos mañana en le consultorio y por favor deja de pensar locuras.

-No me importa si me crees loco o no pero si te digo una cosa, tú vas a esa cita a ciegas por que vas o dejo de llamarme Urameshi – kurama baja la cabeza y la mueve en sentido de negación como quien dice nunca cambiará –

-No te pases de listo, no y que ya te ibas? Que sepas que hoy no te doy posada – trata por todos los medio de mirarle serio al ver la cara que le hizo –

-Sí, sí, ya me voy total de mejores lugares me han corrido – kurama y Yuste se rieron a la vez para luego observar como Yuste se marchaba ya de una vez –

-Ahora a dormir y descansar muy bien para amanecer con renovadas energías.

-------------------------------------

Como han de suponerse en la cita de yukina y kazuma, este último se pasó todo el rato siendo el sirviente personal de hiei ya que cada cosa que pedía este kazuma tenía que llevársela, no fuera a pasar que no le volviese a dejar a salir con yukina nunca mas y a pesar de que sabía de que ya tenía a yukina y a la maestra genkai de su parte debía ganarse al cuñado también si no su vida sería miserable.

Continuará…………….

Que tal espero y que les halla gustado mucho; dejen reviws por favor y muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.

Reviws del capi #1

**Rockergirl-sk**: Bueno solo espero y que tal ves hallas acertado, pero si no fue así espero y me digas a quien te referías tú, gracias por el reviw.

**maggie.d: **solo entendí que desebas que fuese hiei, pero quien querias que fuese hiei, la persona que salia en sus sueños o el doctor que esta sufriendo. Gracias por el reviw

**Day R: **Hola amiga. Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa tanto tiempo lejos no se si lo soportare, gracias por la bienvenida, solo esperoq eu todos me tengan paciencia. Cuidate y besos te veo.

**lastlightangel: **pues que puedo decirte acertaste, espero y que te guste el cap. Graias por el reviw.

**Carolina Minamino: **hola, me alegra un monton que te haya gustado el fic, espero y lo sigas disfrutando. Gracias por el reviw.

**maggie.d: **me alegra saber que te gusto el poema, muchas gracias y tbn espero que te la hayas pasado super.

**Nasaki**: muchas gracias por el reviw, espero y te haya gustado mucho, feliz día.

**Rockergirl-sk**: me alegra que te haya gustado el poema, yo espero que esl día de san valentin la hayas pasado genial, cuidate.

**Day R:** Yo tbn te extraño un monton espero y que pronto nos encontremos en a web y conectadas, cuidate.


	4. Una Cita Con Frutos I

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

III**_Una Cita Con Frutos I_**

El clima se encontraba lluvioso, desde el jueves por la mañana que había comenzado a llover y aunque la lluvia paraba de ves en cuando siempre volvía a empezar. El sol no se vislumbraba por ningún lado y el cielo se encontraba en su más esplendoroso gris.

Era ya sábado de noche, el día de la famosa cita a ciegas, los cuatro irían a un restauran lujoso para disfrutar de la velada, iba en su automóvil, al estacionarlo se dirige hacia la puerta e ingresa al restaurante Emtan y ya un mesero le guiaba a la mesa en donde se encontraban keiko y yuske.

Estos al verle le saludaron y empezaron a hablar un sin número de cosas que halagaban a botan, escuchó algo de que ella era la nueva enfermera que contrataron en a clínica también le dijeron que es una chica muy hermosa y que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener una relación con ella.

Como hubiese deseado haber podido ver el rostro de esa hermosa persona y así reconocerle no mas haberle visto para poder permanecer a su lado por siempre. Botan no tardó mucho en llegar, con tan solo verla se dio cuenta que la chica era muy simpática y hermosa, se saludaron de beso, pero las cosas no iba muy bien.

Pero por su parte keiko se había dado a la tarea de que a botan le saliera kurama hasta en la sopa y había obligado a yuske para que hiciese lo mismo con kurama.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y pronto sin mas escucharon las dulces notas de una melodía que invitaba a bailar con tu pareja muy pegaditos en la hermosa pista del restaurante.

-Keiko me concedes esta pieza – se le había ocurrido inspirar a sus amigos a bailar y que mejor manera que enseñándoles él mismo, por lo que miró a keiko le sonrió y le guiño un ojo –

-Sí – la susodicha se levantó y caminó al lado de su novio hasta llegar a la pista y comenzar con suaves movimientos al ritmo de la melodía – por que querías dejarles solos? –

-Me parece que sin querer hemos creado un ambiente tenso para ellos, mejor dejémosles por un rato – keiko asintió con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba un poco mas a su pareja –

En la mesa el silencio que se había hecho se estaba convirtiendo en una profundidad extrema, ninguno de los dos aguantaba ya el interminable silencio, pero parecía que lo disimulaban muy bien.

-Son una bella pareja verdad? – mencionó una voz logrando que los ocupantes de la mesa prestasen atención y le merasen con la duda reflejada en sus rostros – keiko y yuske por supuesto –

-Sí, es verdad, son una hermosa pareja – comento kurama, mientras botan miraba como perdida a ese joven tan atractivo –

-Y dime kurama por que no sacas a tu novia a bailar – mira hacia botan dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que es la chica que le mira fijamente y con curiosidad –

-No somos novios – responde ella – tan solo esos dos de allá nos obligaron a venir –

-Oh, ya veo, una cita a ciegas – comenta el educado muchacho mientras le sonríe amablemente a botan se agacha un poco hacia kurama y le dice – ya te entiendo, el silencio en que estabais –

-Sí así es – responde kurama mientras observa como la mirada de botan a cambiado la conocer a este chico amigo suyo, ocurriéndosele la zafada perfecta a esta tortura a al que fue obligado a aceptar –

-----------------------------------------

-Achuu, achu, achu –

-Hiei…….. – le mira con preocupación –

-No digas nada genkai – le dice y le mira mientras se limpia la moquera con un pañuelo –

-Hermano este catarro tuyo me preocupa y…………

-Que no estoy enfermo, solo es una alergia – les mira empezando a disgustarse –

-Sí es verdad – hiei mira a su madre con alegría al ver que le apoya – y todo comenzó la mañana siguiente del día en que te la pasaste todo debajo de la lluvia –

-Tú, también, que no estoy enfermo y no me tomaré ningún té – lo dice al ver a su hermana aplacer con una taza de té en las manos –

-Pero hermano – yukina ya le miraba con preocupación cuando –

-Hiei – se escucha por todo el lugar una voz mas seria de lo normal – o te tomas ese té o no respondo – genkai empezaba a desesperarse al ver que su testarudo hijo no se tomaría el té –

-Que no, no y no, no me lo beberé – decía elevando la voz de su tono normal.

-Hiei – esta vez la voz fue como de espanto –

-Que no mamá, entiende, no me lo voy a beber por que sabe horriblemente espantoso – la mira con cierto enojo –

-Entonces estas castigado hiei – declara mientras bebe un pequeño sorbo de su té y mira como su testarudo muchacho llevaba intenciones de renegar a lo antes dicho por ella – todavía eres mi hijo hiei y aunque estés anciano y con nietos si te portas mal te castigaré – "hay como me divierto al ver su rostro de incrédulo" pensaba genkai –

-Muy bien genkai – "ya lo tengo, se beberá al fin ese té" – no lograrás que tome ese té – la pobre de genkai casi escupe su delicioso té por lo que decía su hijo – no lo haré así que pon el castigo que quieras – le miro desafiante –

-Hermano yo creo que es mejor que…… - "bien hiei quiere un castigo, le daré su castigo" –

-Yukina tú no lograrás que cambie de parecer así que déjame escuchar cual va a ser mi castigo – le mira tranquilamente "genkai nunca ha sido mala así que no creo que el castigo pase de limpiar y dejar impecable en dojo jeje gané" –

-Media ves sepas cual va a ser tu castigo no tendrás derechos a suplicas para beberte ese té y aunque te lo bebas no levantaré mi castigo –

-Ja, como si fuera a retractarme – ríe jactancioso –

-Hermano, mejor bebe – le ofrece la taza de té de eucalipto, jengibre y therra flu a hiei –

-No – dice muy seguro de aceptar el castigo –

-Bien **número uno:** no podrás salir más a las citas de yukina y kuwabara nunca más; **y número dos:** este lunes irás al doctor sin falta alguna – sentenció una seria genkai –

-Hiei que no caía todavía parpadeaba sin parar hasta que – NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – su grito angustiado se pudo escuchar más allá de la manzana –

-Eres hombre y debes cumplir con tu palabra, no quisiste el té y a cambio aceptaste el castigo, ahora debes obedecer y cumplir – le miró muy seria yukina irá con tigo el lunes al doctor –

-Pero mamá – se miraba muy nervioso – mamita – obvio no? Intenta chantajearla por lo que pone carita de tristeza desoladora – tu sabes que no me gustan los doctores ni ir de consulta, achu, los odio, achu –

-Límpiate esa moquera y entiende que no te levantaré el castigo –ahora genkai le ve de una manera muy fría – yukina puedes retirarte ya a descansar y por favor bota ya todo ese té – vuelve a ver a su hijo mientras yukina realizaba lo que le había pedido – mañana pasarás en cama todo el día y el lunes irás al doctor que te quede claro –

-Pero, ACHU – le da una mirada de corderito a medio morir pesando que esa sí que funcionaría ya que era a pruebas de falla –

-Pero nada, ahora vete a descansar – Genkai se retiro para ir a sus aposentos, abrió la puerta, entró, cerró la puerta, puso llave, caminó hasta su cama, se tiró en ella, se agarró el abdomen fuertemente y empezó a reventarse de la risa, cuando logró al fin ponerse seria – se lo merece es demasiado testarudo y orgulloso además yukina y kuwabara necesitan más espacio – se cobijó y se acurrucó para dormir –

_Habitación de yukina:_

-Pobre hiei, él si que detesta ir al doctor, lo único que me alegra es que kazuma ya estará mas tranquilo durante nuestras citas – se ruboriza un poco y se acomoda para poder dormir –

_Habitación de hiei:_

-Bbuuuaaaaa, BBuuuuuaaaaa, no quiero ir, no quiero ir al doctor, achuu, snif, snif, y tampoco quiero que ese bueno, achu, para nada salga a solas con, achu, mi hermana Bbuuuaaaaa, Bbuuuaaaaa, achu, achu, snif, snif, me hubiera tomado el té y hubiera escuchado a yukina – y así hiei se largó a llorar la mayor parte de la noche con nariz tapada, moquera y todo –

--------------------------------------

-Bueno, espero que al estén pasando bien – sonríe a la pareja –

-No tanto como ellos – respondieron al unísono –

-Bueno, les dejo para que disfruten de la velada – se da la vuelta y se retira –

-Tú sabes quien es él Kurama? – pregunta botan –

-Sí – le responde escuetamente –

-Y – trata de motivarlo a que le siga contando de él –

-Y que, que? – empieza a jugar a yo no sé de que estás hablando –

-Vamos kurama háblame de él – se lo dice ya mas directamente –

-Ok – le sonríe juguetonamente –

-------------------------------------

-Mira keiko tal parece ser que ya encontraron de que hablar al fin –

-Es verdad, dejémosles por un momento más – le sonríe a su novio pensando que ya ven cumplirse su plan de casamenteros –

-Sí –

---------------------------------------

-Él es un gran amigo y además es el gerente de este restaurante – le dice kurama –

-Y su nombre? – Kurama se acerca hacia ella inclinándose un poco –

-Que te lo diga él – se ríe suavemente – se….

-Que?... pero

Continuara………………….

Hola, espero y que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo así como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

Me disculpo por no haber puesto antes las respuestas a las reviws, pero aquí van gracias a todas.

**Maggie.d: **no entiendo como es que te mata este hiei, si a mi me parece precioso, y como podrás observar kurama sale con botan pero no hay química, o no se si estoy diciendo de mas pero ya veremos en el prox cap todo lo que va a pasar, lo tengo en al cabeza, todavía no lo escribo así que espero me tengáis paciencia.

**Rockergirl-sk: **jajajajajaja, bueno, creo que absolutamente todas somos adictas a los fics, yo tuve una etapa en al que si podía pasaba de 5 a 6 horas leyendo fics y si podia todo el día mejor, pero pronto regresaron las clases buuuuu. En fin estas en lo cierto al pensar que esa es al pareja pero no le digas a nadie, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Bueno cuidate y besos.

**Lastlightangel: **me alegra que te guste. Mmmmmm eso de empatarlo con botan ya lo veremos, espero y que hayas disfrutado de este cap.

**Nasaki: **me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, mmm jeje creo que no te esperabas lo de botan cierto? Bueno, creo que botan no se va a morir ni se va a caer por las escaleras pero eso sí le pasara algo aunque la verdad nada malo, espero que te haya gustado este cap, sigue disfrutándolo. Besos

**Hiyu kitsune: **me alegra saber que te ha gustado, gracias por tu reviw, espero que este cap tbn te haya gustado. Besos.

**Day R: ** AMIGAA, WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU SO MUCH, si es verdad todo lo que has dicho, espero que este cap te haya gustado y bueno lo grande se viene para el proximo capitulo tu sabes de que hablo, cuídate mucho y recuerda que TQM huuuuuaaaaaa. Nos leemos el sábado.


	5. Una cita con frutos II

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

III**_Una Cita Con Frutos II_**

-Que te lo diga él – se ríe suavemente – se….

-Que?... pero…

-Según sé su turno está por terminar – le mira muy serio –

-Y eso qué – le habla de una forma muy áspera –

-Que ya es hora a que le pongamos fin a esta tontería –

-Huh? No te entiendo kurama –

-Botan eres muy linda pero sinceramente no creo que podamos funcionar como pareja como así lo desean nuestros queridísimos amigos –

-También te diste cuenta? – contesta afirmando con su cabeza –

-Además no creas que no me di cuenta de la forma en que veías a mi amigo, recuerda que en mi profesión se usa mucho la observación – Botan se ruboriza un poco al darse por descubierta –

-Que propones – le pregunta un poco nerviosa pero aún dispuesta a colaborar –

-Simple, salgamos de aquí como si nada, te presento a mi amigo y le digo que deseas ir a una disco pero que yo ya estoy cansado y que mejor vaya él con tigo, también pude ver como te miraba él –

-Hellooo, él sabe que tú eres mi cita, tu crees que él acepte así de buenas a primeras – le mira un poco molesta por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ante sus ojos parecía obvio –

-Mas simple aún – "esta chica si que hace una gran tormenta en un vaso de agua" – al llevarle aparte le digo que no resultó, yo me voy tranquilo y tú te vas a conquistarle ¿qué te parece? –

-Y que haremos con Yuske y Keiko? –

-Les diremos que nos vamos a una disco y el lunes les decimos que simplemente no funcionó – le sonríe de una forma muy pícara –

-Hecho – y le extiende la mano para cerrar el trato – tú ve a decirles a keiko y a Yuske mientras voy un momento al tocador – Así ambos se paran para ir a diferentes direcciones –

----------------------------------

-Keiko, Yuske, perdonen el molestarles – les dirige la palabra tranquilamente –

-Que pasa kurama? – le pregunta Yuske – y botan?

-En el tocador, solo quería decirles que no vamos a ir a una disco – les sonríe tratando de disimular lo mejor que puede –

-Pero no van a terminar la velada con nosotros? – le pregunta una insistente keiko –

-Disfrute ustedes keiko, nos vemos el lunes – se despide con una leve inclinación y se regresa antes de que puedan preguntarle algo mas –

-Pórtate bien kurama – recalca Yuste antes de que él llegue a un límite donde ya no pueda oírle –

-Siempre – le contesta con una sonrisa y se marcha –

-----------------------

"Muy bien ahora un poco de polvos y perfume y ya estoy lista para la disco, jiji"

----------------------

-Amigo mío ya estas de salida? –

-Kurama? Sí, así es y tu cita donde la dejaste –

-De eso exactamente venía a hablarte – se encontraban en ese preciso momento en el estacionamiento subterráneo – verás estoy muy cansado y aguerrido además ella no es mi tipo pero tu llamaste su atención –

-Yo? Como vas a pensar eso kurama – le mira con u cierto dolor del rechazo que tenía gravado en sus ojos –

-No te hagas el que no sabes nada por que ella también llamó mucho tu atención – le mira serio – ella desea ir a la disco por que no la llevas tú? Mira que te dejo el camino libre – le sonríe y suma un bostezo a su actuación –

-Hablas en serio kurama – pregunta nuevamente dudoso –

-Sí y mucho – acababa de decir esto último cuando aparece botan –

-Ya hablaste con keiko y Yuske? –

-Sí, ya lo hice, bueno te dejo con mi amigo pasen una feliz noche – les guiño el ojo y luego les sonrió para inmediatamente marcharse, mientras la pobre botan quedaba toda ruborizada –

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita botan – le extiende una mano y cuando ella se la da el deposita un suave beso en el dorso de esta – mi nombre es Koenma – y conozco una disco muy buena cerca de aquí –

-Eso se oye grandioso – le mira con una suave sonrisa en los labios además de que ese pequeño gesto la conquisto aún un poco mas –

-Vamos? – le abre la puerta del copiloto para que ella entre y luego así dirigirse a su asiento para dirigirse al lugar e donde bailarían –

La noche pasó lentamente para ellos, bailaron, hablaron, rieron y bebieron un poco, luego koenma llevó a botan hasta la puerta de su casa, donde se despidieron de un beso, un pequeño piquito en los labios acordando de una vez volver a salir el próximo sábado en el que la iría a buscar para luego ir ambos a comer por allí y luego tal ves a una discoteca.

-----------------------------------------------------

**En el restaurante **

**-**Es una lástima que kurama y botan se hallan marchado – comentaba una melancólica keiko –

-Tal ves se sentían un poco incómodos – ante este comentario keiko le mira como quien dice "pero de que tontería estas hablando" – o solo querían un poco mas de privacidad – mencionó esto para poder salvar su pobre cuello de la guillotina que seguramente keiko le prepararía si no decía otra cosa –

--------------------------------------------------------

**Lunes de mañana**

En este lugar el conflicto era realmente tremendo, no les digo de donde por que me imagino de que ya tienen una idea de lo que estoy hablando, yukina estaba tratando por todos lo medios de sacar a su hermano del dojo para así poder ir a consultorio kuyu.

-Hiei pero que es lo que te hace falta? – vemos a la pobre y afligida yukina frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermano –

-………………………..- de repente la puerta cerrada se abre de una sola vez y así podemos ver a un hiei muy sudoroso y nervioso y además con la respiración muy agitada y en el fondo del la habitación se puede ver como si dos leones hubiesen tenido una batalla campal en toda la habitación pues todo estaba peor que una porquera –

-Hiei, hermano que es lo que tienes – le mira asustada y preocupada tratando se acercársele cuando salta un poco del susto que se dio –

-NO ESTA, achu, que se hizo si yo lo guarde – yukina aún mas se asusto pues unas lagrimillas amenazaban con salir de los rubíes de su hermano, cuando le vuelve a ver le ve n pose meditativa para luego solo ver como el viento tomaba una gran velocidad sabiendo que seguramente iba a buscar a genkai que estaba degustando de un delicioso te en la sala –

-TÚU MALDITA BRUJA, ACHU, QUE HICISTE MI SPRAY ANTI-DOCTORES, ACHU – le grita a todo pulmón –

-Hijo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me esta hablando – le mira seria por la acusación tan injusta –

-Mi spray de tarrito blanco, achu, que dice anti-cualquier plaga, achu – Habla mientras realiza unas señas muy chistosas según é para que entiendan mejor –

-No se de que hablas hermano yo no le e visto – menciona yukina

-Ahhh, te refieres a ese – yukina le hace señas a genkai para que no diga nada pero esta tiene otros planes – creo que yukina y yo lo usamos contra las cucarachas – le dice tranquilamente mientras toma otro sorbo de su delicioso te, yukina solo agacha la cabeza y la mueve negativamente sabiendo que la bomba atómica esta apunto de estallar –

-COMO? SIN EL NI PIENSEN QUE SALDRE DE LA CASA, ACHU – al terminar de decir esto observó como los ojos de su madre tomaban un brillo raro y peculiar que le obligo a dar una paso hacia atrás y eso que él se consideraba un chico muy valiente, su madre estaba no enfada si no que sería capaz de ejecutarle si no salía en ese instante de la casa – yu…….yuki….yukina va……vamo….vámonos ya, achu, se nos hace muy tarde, achu – y sale corriendo de la casa llevando a su hermana arrastras tras de sí –

-Jujujujujujuju, eso si fue divertido jajajajajajajaja – se pone seria, toma otro pequeño sorbo de te – debo practicar mucho mas esa mirada – coloca la tasita el te sobre la pequeña mesilla – jajajajajajajajaja. Ay hiei que bueno que apareciste en mi vida.

----------------------------------------------------

**Consultorio Kuyu**

-Buenos días keiko, ¿Cómo estas hoy? – le pregunta mientras le sonríe dulcemente –

-Yo muy bien kurama y tu como te encuentras amigo? – y le guiña el ojo derecho – que tal la cita –

-Errrrmm, bueno, em mejor que te diga botan, me voy a la oficina – y así kurama se retira a paso muy rápido –

-Que raro que se comporte de esa forma tan esquiva……………

-Buenos días keiko, vie……………….

-Buenos días amor – le interrumpe keiko mientras le abraza – hoy kurama se esta comportando de forma extraña, crees que tenga algo que ver con……… - si la interrumpieron a ella –

-Buenos días –

-Botan – exclama keiko al haberle dado esta el saludo primordial – que pasó el sábado de noche? Quedaron en algo? –

-……………… - "rayos parece ser que kurama me dejo a mi con este paquete y no les dijo nada, bueno" – Sí –

-Que bien, eso quiere decir que ya son pareja – sonríe feliz mientras mira a su novio –

-Con kurama no, con koenma sí – en ese instante keiko se voltea y le ve con los ojo casi fuera de orbita como diciendo ¿Por qué? – kurama es un gran chico y muy guapo pero no es mi tipo y fue muy amable en presentarme a koenma – sonríe un poco nerviosa por las diversas tonalidades por la que pasa el rostro de keiko –

-QUEEEEEEEEE – shokc total –

-Bueno, permiso debo ir a cambiarme – se retira rápidamente y Yuste no se le quedó atrás –

-Yuske escuchaste eso? – mira a todos lados para poder divisar a su pareja – te as escapado de mí? Pero no lo harás por siempre querido –

Continuara……………….

Muchas gracias por dejarme sus lindas reviws, espero y haya sido de su gusto este capítulo, déjenme reviws vale? Gracias. Ahora contestare sus comentarios:

**Rockergirl-sk: **hola me encanta que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, note que lo disfrutaste, sí solo imagina al pobre hiei moqueando por todo lado. Bueno solo hay que esperar a ver que tal le va, espero y este cap tbn te haya gustado.

**Lastlightangel:** bueno, sí es verdad que los té son una gran molestia, algunos sabes horrorosamente mal y mi mama le encanta darnos de eso y si no mire ud que le pasa si no se lo bebe. Ojala y se cure pronto, te deseo una buena salud y que te recuperes pronto. Espero que te guste este cap tbn.

**Maggie.d:** a bueno perdóname a mi por no entender creo que necesito clases de lenguaje jajajajajaj, pero agradezco de corazón tu explicación, me alegra en gran manera que te guste mucho el fic. Sí es verdad pero buenop botan prefirió mas a koenma, no se si se esperaban que saliera pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Hiyu Kitsune: ** bueno, no importa que haya sido el mas corto lo que cuenta es la intención, y te agradezco el que me hayas dejado el reviw. Solo espero que te haya gustado tanto el cap 3 como este cap. Cuidate.

**RAMSIN: **jejejejeje, amiga no seas floja, ahhh por una ves el la vida no creo que te pase absolutamente nada, ahora a cuidarse mucho ok? Si es verdad genkai es mucho mas astuta.

Y no es mesero es el gerente del restaurante que se aceco por que conoce a kurama y a yuske desde hace tiempo, tú sabias bien que yo no pensaba hacer eso, ni loca empato a kurama con botan, no él es solo de hiei.

Amiga gracias por los buenos deseos, ya sabes aquí estoy para jalarte las orejas siempre y que sea necesario O.o como que tiene que ser al reves verdad? Tu sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea, para ayudarte y ser tu sopórte, espero la gran noticia con ansias cuidate amiga edl alma.

Ahora sí muchas muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviws eespero y este cap haya sido del agrado de todas, me encanto hacerlo cuidensen mucho.

Besos:

TardyAsuka

Pd: no se olviden de las reviws, jajajajajjajaja 


	6. Enamorado

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

III**_Enamorado?_**

Era una mañana encantadora, hoy no estaba para nada nublado y en la casa había un silencio increíble; hacía cuanto no había disfrutado de un silencia tan hermoso, cierto no le disfruto desde que había adoptado a Hiei, a quien quería engañar ese silencio realmente la estaba matando, era horrible y aterrador "espero que lo chicos no tarden tanto con el doctor"

Muy bien, ya que yukina no esta hoy iré yo a realizar las compras solo espero que ella no tenga tantos conflictos con hiei al momento de estar con el doctor.

Veamos a ver que es lo que pusieron en la lista – genkai saca un pequeño papelito y empieza a leer:

leche

huevos

spaghetti

pasta de tomate

repollo

zanahorias

espinaca

acelgas

pescado pollo

bistec

carne molida

arroz

gelatina

pan

galletas oreo

pastel

helado (NO PUEDE FALTAR) "esta si no me equivoco es la letra de hiei)

cloro

jabón en polvo

jabón en barra

ajax

banano

uvas

manzanas

naranjas

melón

sandía

piña

mangos

te verde

Vaya, solo esto y yo que pensaba que iba a ser mas – pensaba mientras entraba al supermercado kyosei – ahora donde estarán los carritos – sonrió para si misma – hoy me divertiré –

-----------------------------------------------------

-No quiero, no quiero buaaaa, buaaaa

-Huh? Mira que es eso? – dijo de forma muy llamativa

-Que? – el pequeño niño miró hacia el lugar que había señalado la enfermera cuando sintió el pinchazo que tanto quiso evitar – buaaaa, buaaaa, buaaaa –

-Ya, ya, ya pasó, muy bien señora, el próximo refuerzo es dentro de cuatro meses, al llegar a casa le diluye esta pastilla en un poco de agua y se la da – explica botan –

-Muchas gracias señorita enfermera – agradece la mujer –

-Que le vaya bien y hasta la próxima – se despide botan – adiós bebe – le dice de forma cantadita y lo único que se ganó del niño fue que le sacase la lengua - que lindo – de forma algo sarcástica pero no tanto para que la madre no lo notase – kieko cuantos niños faltan por vacunar? –

-Faltan siete ya te mando al siguiente – le sonríe –

-Ok, gracias pero no te apures –

------------------------------------------------

-NO QUIEROOOOO! – ya yukina se estaba cansando de tanta negativa por parte de su queridísimo hermanillo –

-NO ERES TU EL QUE DICE AL MAL PASO DARLE PRISA! – ya los gritos iban de ambas partes –

-Pues sí pero este no es el caso……………

-Entre mas rápido entres con el doctor mas rápido saldrás y aún mas pronto estaremos en casa – le mira como que ya gano la batalla –

-Ya lo sé, pero no, no, no, achuu, achuu, achuu, y no – se negó rotundamente hiei –

------------------------------------------------

La tarde ya se antojaba hermosa en todo su esplendor y con una vista exquisita, se podía apreciar un suave cambio en todas las tonalidades de la ciudad, los pajarillos trinaban y se antojaban como que estuviesen peleando pero lo único que hacían era tratar de acomodarse para dormir.

Las colinas y montañas a lo lejos se miraban doradas producto de los últimos rayos de sol que caían sobre ellas en ese día.

El dojo gekai estaba muy tranquilo a esta hora y además silencioso, los alumnos de la tarde se habían retirado ya y los pequeños tenían unas pequeñas vacaciones, así que por la mañana no había acción.

Apenas si se podían escuchar unos pocos ruidos de los trastes provenientes de la cocina ya que yukina estaba en esta preparando la cena que comerían esa tarde y el agua con las pastillas recetadas a su hermano en la mañana.

En la sala se podía observar a genkai sentada y a hiei acostado sobre una colchita y su cabeza bien acomodada sobre las piernas de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba la cabellera, ella sabía que algo había pasado para que su hiei hubiese quedado tan trastornado.

-------------------------------------------------

-NO, no, espera no te vallas quédate un rato mas por favor – le suplicaba en sueños –

-No hay razón para quedarme mi amor – se podía observar una silueta borrosa, pero en la cual se podía distinguir a la perfección una suave y dulce sonrisa –

Se encontraba esta ves en un lugar extraño pero hermoso, no era una casa ni tampoco un edificio, solo habían columnas, sí solo columnas que adornaban el lugar donde se encontraban.

Pero esto no era lo único que había lo que de verdad encantaba el lugar y lo volvía un poco mágico e irreal era esos suaves retazos de lino y seda que colgaban de las columnas y eran mecidas por el viento dándoles un toque astral.

Podía sentir una suavidad increíble en las planta de sus pies bajó la vista y pudo divisar y reconocer a la perfección pétalos de rosas de diversos colores, pronto se dio cuenta que estos estaban por todos lados, con razón el dulce aroma que llenaba sus sentidos era tan suave y exquisito.

-No te vallas – calló derrotado sobre sus rodillas pudiendo ver aún mejor los pétalos de rosa sobre los cuales estaba –

-No me iré del todo – le brindo otra sonrisa – ya que al fin me has encontrado, y ahora solo te hace falta tomarme y atraparme para siempre –

-Huh? A que te refieres? Atraparte? – se lanza en plena carrera hacia esa persona que aparece siempre sen sus sueños pero no llega a tocarle ya que únicamente la atraviesa –

-A_trápame, atrápame pero en el mundo real _– desaparece totalmente – _y una ves me tengas no me verás mas nunca en sueños_ – y eso fue lo último de sus voz que pudo escuchar –

-Atraparte en la realidad – sonríe mientras mira como va desapareciendo poco a poco el panorama en el que se había encontrado para luego trasladarse a otro campo y dar comienzo a otro nuevo sueño y todo esto gracias a su subconsciente pero sin volver a ver a esa persona que le da esperanzas –

------------------------------------------------------

-Hiei quieres contarme lo que pasó en la cita con el doctor? – interrogó genkai ya algo preocupada –

-mmm, esta bien – dijo cunado escucharon acercarse la voz de yukina –

-Ya me voy, Kazuma ya esta aquí y la cena ya esta lista, hiei aquí te dejo tus pastillas – les sonrío a ambos mientras se ponía un abrigo –

-Gracias – mencionó hiei –

-Que les vaya bien yukina –

-Gracias genkai –

-Recuerda que tu hora tope son las once de la noche ni siquiera un minuto más, si no me veras, enfermo y todo mataré a ese tonto – lo dijo muy serio pero la apariencia de su rostro demostraba ensimasmiento y un pequeño toque pero pequeñísimo de felicidad. –

-No te preocupes hermano, estaré aquí a esa hora o tal ves antes – se despidió de ambos y marchó con kazuma –

------------------------------------------------------

Iban caminando agarrados de la mano, irían a ver una película y a comer hot dog, cuando una pregunta asalto a la mente de kuwabara.

-Oye yukina que es lo que le pasa a tu hermano que no esta para nada violento o amenazándome –

-Creo – sonrío dulcemente y se detuvo – no estoy segura pero creo que esta enamorado. –

-Enamorado tu hermano? – kazuma se puso en pose meditativa – no lo creo él es muy terco –

-Sin embargo cuando salió de la consulta con el doctor mostraba una cara ilusionada – yukina sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha sostenía su brazo izquierdo y kuwabara la miraba como tonto – me pregunto si el doctor kurama tienen que ver en todo esto –

-He? El doctor kurama? – pregunta kazuma saliendo de su idolatración hacia yukina –

-Sí, así es, del consultorio Kuyu, lo conoces? –

-Conocerlo? Es el doctor que atiende a mi hermana, ella me comento que irá a verlo en estos días por que tanto a ella como a Sakio mi cuñado se les ocurrió tener un bebé y ella quiere que le haga un examen general –

-Ya veo, pero a lo que voy es que ambos son hombres –

-WAAAAAAAAA es verdad, no será que tu hermano se pasó para el otro bando uy que miedo wacala espero y no sea contagioso –

-No seas idiota tarado y mas cuidado que es de mi hermano de quien hablas, sí ese posible como le dices gay que es capas de matarte así que si me tienes algo de afecto respeta a mi hermano cualquier sea su decisión.

-Yukina, claro que sí yukina no me va a importar que tu hermano sea gay o que se acueste con hombres, después de todo el va a ser como mi hermano y le querré con el corazón – y se puso h hacer distintas poses ridículas por lo que yukina empezó a caminar sola –

-Te vas a quedar allí kazuma o es que ya no quieres ver la película? – le dijo mientras le sonreía "que sentiré si mi hermano me dijese que es gay? Bueno supongo que eso no ha de importar mucho pues lo que realmente vale es su felicidad no?" –

-Claro que la vamos a ver, después de todo es nuestra cita, mejor dejemos de habñar de tu hermano y dime mi amada yukina como has pasado estos últimos días –

-Bueno kazuma pues verás…………………. –

Continuara…………………………...

Hola, si lo sé tardé mucho pero ya regrese, no se enojen con migo muchas cosas a la ves, como preparar y comprar cosas para mis hermanas que están en Costa Rica internas en una universidad y arreglar las maletas que mis padres les han de llevar.

De allí la tremenda noticia de que seré tía, si queridas lectoras mi amiga RAMSIN me ha nombrado tía oficial de su preciosito bebé, hay como quiero que sea niña.

Después las clases, y se dira pero es semana santa, he estado lejos de la computadora ya que solo tenemos una y es la que mi papi usa para trabajar y solo la uso por las noches por lo que aprovecho de hacer trabajos de la U aparte que no sabía muy bien como continuar después de haber escrito la primera pagina en mi cuaderno.

Para el próximo capitulo hiei le va a narrar a genkai como estuvo su cita con nuestro querido doctor Kurama. Creo que le titularé _la cita con el docto._

Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para sacarlo pronto y que tampoco me entre la hueva. Por fa dejen comentarios.

Ahora responderé sus reviws:

**Rockergirl-sk** jajajajajaja, me alegra saber que te ha gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, a devir verdad hasta yo me emocione y espero que este te agrade, lo acabo de terminar de typear. Besos.

**Mashou No Tenshi:** siento haber tardado mucho pero aquí esta terminado y publicado espero y lo disfrute supongo que esoerabas la cita con el doctor pero eso sera para el proximo cap. Besos

**Neko Zaoldieck:** lo siento en verdad pero eso estara seguro en el proximo cap, pues sì es verdad a mi me parece que es yusuke pero me gusta mas Yuske asì que le escribo asì bueno asì suena en el anime, espero perdones esa falta que la seguire contienuando. Gracias por el reviw y besos para ti.


	7. La Cita Con El Doctor I

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

III**_La Cita Con El Doctor I_**

Ambos observaron a través de la ventana de la sala como yukina se marchaba con kazuma rumbo a su cita, una vez que les perdieron de vista hiei volvió acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y esta volvía a acariciar su cabellera.

-Hiei……

-Yo no quería entrar y Yukina; tú sabes lo paciente que es……

-Sí lo sé –

-Bien, por que logré que perdiera los estribos – sonríe tenuemente –

-Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿cómo logró que entraras al consultorio? –

-jajaja fue muy divertido –

**Flash back**

-Entra ya hiei, parecemos locos estando aquí afuera – dijo yukina ya cansada de tanto gritarle a su hermano –

-No entro, que no, no achu, achu, no, no y achu, achu, no –

-Huh?

-Que pasa – yukina pone una cara de miedo increíble – ¿Qué tienes? –

-WAAAAHHHHH ES GENKAIIIII – y sale corriendo hasta ingresar al dormitorio –

-QUEEE? AHHHH donde? Donde? Hay achu, achu, no la veo – en eso movió muy rápidamente su cabeza y tuvo una sensación terrible por lo que echo a correr hacia el consultorio –

Una vez adentro observó que yukina ya estaba cómodamente sentada ya que apenas entro había confirmado la cita de hiei y él era el siguiente en turno _"maldición, fui engañado vilmente por mi propia hermana"_ pensó hiei, y como no le quedaba de otra se sentó al lado de una muy feliz yukina.

**Fin Flash back**

-jajaja eso fue lo que ocurrió? Que divertido – hiei la miraba de una forma indescifrable – ay hijo y como a que hora fue eso –

-Como a las diez de la mañana por que? –

-A esa hora yo trataba de averiguar en donde se encontraban los carritos del súper mercado, jajaja –

-Ya deja de reírte –

-Y que mas pasó? – preguntó ya una muy curiosa genkai –

-------------------------------------------------------

Era ya tarde y se había despertado del sueño que había tenido y según lo que su amada le había dicho en el sueño ya la había encontrado y ahora solo le faltaba atraparla.

En ese instante estaba sentado en su cocina con solo unos pantaloncillos blancos de lana puestos y su hermoso torso descubierto al aire sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua cuando sin querer sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba a la nada.

-Ese chico sí que es muy mono –

**Flash back**

-No se me acerque doctor mata-sanos, le informo que soy cinta negra achu en artes marciales y puedo matarle en unos pocos segundos, achu, no creas que por que no traje mi spray anti-doctores vas a poder con migo – miró al doctor muy duramente mientras kurama le veía con los ojos muy abiertos para inmediatamente después sonreír dulcemente –

-Bueno, bueno, es bueno saber de lo que eres capaz de realizar, pero ten por seguro que te ayudaré a recuperarte, pero para poder hacerlo necesitaré de tu cooperación – le volvió a sonreír –

-Me promete que va a ser rápido? – pregunta hiei con un poco de preocupación pintada en el rostro –

-Si tu me ayudas, dalo por hecho – al volverle a ver queda impresionado por la hermosa inocencia que el rostro de hiei desprende en ese momento –

-Entonces que esperas para empezar? Apúrate – kurama sonríe esto es bueno, lo logró, logró establecer una confianza en la relación médico-paciente –

**Fin flash back**

-Realmente el chico es muy simpático, tierno e inocente – sonríe de nueva cuenta – ahora que lo pienso su silueta se parece a la de……… – el vaso que sostenía en sus finas y delicadas manos calló de ellas estrepitándose contra el frío suelo y el hermoso y esencial líquido vital que contenía quedó esparcido por el piso de la cocina – no puede ser –

**Flash back**

-_Al fin me has encontrado ahora solo te hace falta tomarme y atraparme para siempre_ –

**Fin flash back**

-Será posible que el sea en verdad mi futuro, tal cual me lo dijo la silueta durante el sueño de hace poco? Pero para poder confirmarlo debo esperar a dentro de dos días y confirmar esta sensación que llevo dentro aunque no sea capaz de resistirme a sus labios –

------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ya una vez dentro estaba estático por lo que yukina me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la oficina de kurama –

-Aja, ya veo – "pero esto de llamarle por el nombre de pila me huele a que hay gato encerrado" pensaba genkai – y que pasó después –

-Entonces………………….

**Flash back**

-Buenos días doctor kurama – mencionó una feliz yukina –

-Buenos días yukina, dime en que puedo ayudarte hoy? – le pregunta amablemente –

-No es a mí doctor, es a mi hermano – jala a su hermano y le sienta en una silla frente al escritorio del doctor – ha tenido una gripe muy fuerte desde el sábado y… –

-Muchas gracias yukina, pero ya sabes como es que son mis consultas –

-Sí – se dirige hacia su hermano – al doctor le gusta hablar con el paciente para generar mayor confianza te esperaré afuera pórtate bien y se amable ok? – yukina sale y al cerrar la puerta hiei sale de su pequeño trance y mira al doctor, voltea la cabeza a todos lados buscando a su hermana y al no encontrarla –

-Buaaa, achu, auxilio, socorro, el mata-sanos me va a achu matar yukinaaaaa – cuando se da cuenta que el doctor se esta acercando empieza a gritar y a patalear muy fuerte por lo que no pudo ser capaz de ver el rostro preocupado de kurama –

-Tranquilo, no te voy a matar, tu hermana está allí afuera pronto podrás verla y…… –

-No se me acerque doctor mata-sanos – le miró con rabia en su rostro – le informo que soy cinta negra achu en artes marciales y puedo matarle en unos pocos segundos, achu, no creas que por que no traje mi spray anti-doctores vas a poder con migo – miró al doctor muy duramente mientras kurama le veía con los ojos muy abiertos para inmediatamente después sonreír dulcemente –

-Bueno, bueno, es bueno saber de lo que eres capaz de realizar, pero ten por seguro que te ayudaré a recuperarte, pero para poder hacerlo necesitaré de tu cooperación – le volvió a sonreír –

-mmmm – le mira inquisidoramente – Me promete que va a ser rápido? – Pregunta hiei con un poco de preocupación pintada en el rostro –

-Si tú me ayudas, dalo por hecho – al volverle a ver queda impresionado por la hermosa inocencia que el rostro de hiei desprende en ese momento –

-Entonces que esperas para empezar? – corre y se sienta de nueva cuenta en al silla en la que el había dejado yukina – Apúrate – kurama sonríe esto es bueno, lo logró, logró establecer una confianza en la relación médico-paciente –

Después de esta pequeña discusión de los puntos de vistas de nuestros queridos adorados personajes, el doctor kurama empezó a realizar la Historia Clínica y una vez finalizada esta dio inicio a la Revisión Por Sistemas (**NA: **en estas dos partes de la clínica mas que todo es un juego de preguntas y respuestas que el doctor debe saber manejar pero que no voy a poner si no esta cita se nos va a ser muuuyyy larrrrgaaaaaa).

Una vez finalizada estas dos kurama se puso de pie y hiei observaba como se dirigía hacia a la camilla y la acomodaba para luego dirigirse a un gabinete y sacar una bata de este al voltearse quedó extasiado al ver al doctor.

No se había fijado en lo mas mínimo en como era quien le atendía, con una mirada suave de sus ojos esmeralda, un rostro hermoso y apacible y con una sonrisa tierna que le hacía ver aun mas atractivo "que guapo es el doctor" pesó hiei aunque poco después estaba regañándose por que estaba mirándole con mayor detenimiento.

-Toma hiei, por favor ponte esta bata, no es……

-OIGA PERO QUE LE PASA YO NO ME DESNUDO – expresó hiei con las mejillas bien embombadas –

-Mira – habla pacientemente kurama – debo examinar tu tórax para así poder descartar algún tipo de problema que se estuviese llevando en tus pulmones por ejemplo que tal si por la gripe que es una infección de las vías aéreas superiores; es decir nariz, faringe y traquea; y por la cual pueden infectarse las vías aéreas inferiores; es decir bronquios, bronquiolos y alvéolos; así que por consiguiente es mejor……… –

-Whaaa, achu, whaaa, achu, achu – y vemos como un mini-hiei empieza a correr por toda la oficina con bata en mano y un pobre kurama que se queda estático de la impresión, cuando observa que hiei de repente se mete debajo de su escritorio quine ve como vuelan las prendas que levaba hiei por todos lados cuando este solo asoma la cabeza –

-Ya estoy listo ¿puedo dejarme los pantalones verdad? – pregunta con ojillos de cachorro a medio morir –

-Sí, si estas listo entonces ven y siéntate en la camilla – muy impresionado de la espontaneidad e ingenuidad de hiei –

-Muy bien – y se apresuró a sentarse donde le había dicho el dicho el doctor –

**Fin flash back**

-jajaja, es que yo hubiera pagado para ver eso, debió ser muy divertido –

-No te rías de mí –

-Claro que no me río de ti hijo, anda sígueme contando que mas pasó sí? –

-Bueno pues te diré, comenzó el examen físico y……… –

Continuara……………….

Sí ya lo sé soy mala, muy mala no solo actualizo tarde si no que lo dejo allí, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, es que si no me iba a salir un capítulo demasiado grande y eso que quite muchas cosas previstas.

Como siempre gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer el capítulo espero y que les haya gustado y si les gustó espero y que me dejen reviws ok? No sean tan malitas con migo

Bueno ahora le he de contestar sus lindas reviws que me dan ánimos:

**Rockergirl-sk: ** bueno supongo que empieza a haber conexiones pero ya va empezando lo bueno, me alegra saber que te halla gustado espero y este capi tbn sea de tu gusto.

**Mashou no tenshi: **perdona nunca en la vida pensé en hacerte llorar, tampoco quería que sufrieras solo que pensé que si esperaban un poquito mas cuando lo leyeran sería como un fresco vaso de agua fría que se bebe bajo el candente sol del desierto.

Huy no pensé que la vida de muchas personas correrían peligro, realmente siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir no fue mi intención, espero que te halla gustado el capi y siento mucho habértelo dejado aquí, pero te cuento que el otro ya esta hecho solo debo pasarlo a la comp. Por que lo tengo en un cuaderno.

Sí voy a ser la orgullosa tia de un lindo bebe que deseo que sea niña, es verdad yukina aquí tuvo un buen porte fuerte, así la quería ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi y hare lo posible para typear el otro lo mas pronto posible.

Sorry again.

**Hiyu kitsune X2: **sí creo que esto ya se hizo muy largo para poder lograr que se encontrasen y en verdad deseaba que yukina se comportara así ya que casi siempre es hiei quien supuestamente la defiende ya le tocaba a ella no? Espero y te halla gustado esta primera parte.


	8. La Cita Con El Doctor II

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VII**_La Cita Con El Doctor II_**

-jajaja, es que yo hubiera pagado para ver eso, debió ser muy divertido –

-No te rías de mí –

-Claro que no me río de ti hijo, anda sígueme contando que mas pasó sí? –

-Bueno pues te diré, comenzó el examen físico y……… –

**Flash back**

Y así kurama se dispuso a llevar a cabo el examen físico, en la inspección pudo observar que el tórax estaba normal, en la percusión los sonidos transmitidos por pequeños golpecitos en la pared del tórax eran de una linda sonoridad y semimatidez esta a causa de de algunos órganos como hígado y corazón.

Para finalizar la auscultación la cual realizó con la ayuda del estetoscopio y la ayuda de hiei quien tenía que realizar respiraciones profundas y pronunciar el número treinta y tres el cual le indicó…..

-Bien con esto finalizamos, tus pulmones están limpios por lo que tu gripe no les ha afectado.

-Genial, achu ya me puedo achu ir? – pregunta ansioso hiei –

-No – dijo el doctor con gracia en su mirada –

-Cómo? Pero por qué? – chilló hiei en angustia –

-Por que te debo dar la receta de tus medicinas, pero debes recordar que debes de mantenerte en reposo y beber mucho agua – le sonreía y presiona el intercomunicador – Botan, tráeme una resfriol doble terapia por favor –

-_"Sí doctor en seguida se la llevo"_ – se escuchó la vos de la enfermera por el aparato –

-Muy bien hiei ahora acomódate boca a bajo en la camilla voy a bajarte un poco la ropa interior por que…… – a penas hiei escuchó esto se sentó en al camilla y miró muy feo a kurama quien se sorprendió –

-Usted idiota solo por que sabe que es muy guapo cree que yo voy a dejar que se aproveche de mí, esta usted loco……… –

-jajajajajaja –

-Que le pasa imbecil, por que se ríe – kurama se acerca como todo un kitzune lento y despacio –

-Tú no estas nada mal tampoco lindo – acerca su rostro hasta casi dejarlo a dos centímetros de distancia y mira con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda a esos rubíes enojados que por un momento sintió que lograban detener el tiempo junto con esas suaves mejillas sonrosadas – y aunque sería un placer solo pienso ponerte una inyección – le dijo sin separa sus rostros y lo que no sabía era que tenía público por partida doble –

-I…… in……yecc…..inyección? – tartamudeó hiei –

**Fin del flash back**

-jajajajajaja, así que pensaste que el doctor se aprovecharía de ti cuando solo iba a ponerte una inyección – que divertido por que no fui –

-Ay si mamá solo imagina que alguien te va a bajar la ropa interior para quien sabe que cosa –

-Y te dejaste poner la inyección? –

-Sí por que se me acercó mucho –

-Como esta eso de que se te acercó mucho? – pregunto curiosa genkai –

-Pues sí verás………… –

**Flash back**

-Sí guapo – le sonrió para luego guiñarle uno de sus preciosos ojos cosa que hizo poner a hiei como a un jitomate, kurama empezaba a separarse –

-Ejem, ejem – kurama se volteo rápidamente mientras hiei estaba en otro mundo –

-Ya llegaste Botan –

-Y en mal momento, verdad doctor – le mira con picardía logrando que kurama se sonroje solo un poco – aquí esta la inyección ya preparada, se la pone usted o……… –

-Yo, toma esta es la orden de las tabletas que se las empaquen para que cuando salga pasen a pagar con keiko – dio la orden el doctor –

-Sí doctor – tomó la orden y se fue mientras kurama se acercaba a hiei quien seguía ido cosa que aprovechó muy bien –

-Muy bien hiei ponte boca abajo – y como un robot hiei se coloco boca abajo sin chistar nada mientras kurama exponía al aire sus lindas pompitas para luego realizar asepsia y ponerle la dolorosa inyección de aceite (créanme en serio duele) la cual logró sacar a hiei de su mudo de ensueños –

-AY, AY, AY, AY, AY – ya iba camino a decirle a kurama hasta de lo que se iba a morir cuando este le dio un vaso con agua junto con unas pastillas –

-Bébetelas y verás que pronto te sentirás mejor – le sonrío –

-Sí claro – dudó hiei –

-Además te dejo cita para dentro de dos días y verás que ya estarás recuperado totalmente – le dijo kurama con mucho ánimo –

-Aja – dijo en forma incrédula aunque ya se estaba empezando a sentir mejor –

-Hablo en serio si para esa fecha ya te recuperaste te invito a comer helado – le prometió kurama –

-Enserió – le miro con sus ojitos brillantes y llenos de felicidad –

-Ahora sí ya terminamos así que puedes ir con tu hermana que imagino ha de estarte esperando y…… – antes de terminar pudo sentir la forma en que hiei le abrazaba y reía como un pequeño niño con juguete nuevo –

-Ya verás me pondré bien y tendrás que invitarme a comer helado – se puso de puntillas, su intención era regalarle a kurama una sonrisa pero sintió como las manos de este se colocaban suavemente alrededor de su cara le atrajo y le dio un beso en los labios, corto, fugaz pero con una suavidad profunda, ambos se miraron a los ojos –

-Te veo el miércoles entonces – le dijo kurama todavía viendole –

-Sí – y hiei salió de allí como poseído _"mi primer beso"_ pensaba hiei –

**Fin del flash back**

-Te dieron tu primer beso –

-Ummmmm –

-Oye ese doctor me agrada me lo presentarás o debo ir a pasar consulta – _"ir a pasar consulta mamá con kurama"_ pensaba hiei –

-Nunca yo te lo presentaré mas adelante………… – _"pero mamá tu………"_ que pesaba hiei?

---------------------------------------------------

-mmm, sus suaves, dulces, tiernos y apuesto que vírgenes labios no, no creo que lo resistiré considerando que su primer beso fue mío –

**Flash back**

Kurama se encontraba en su oficina después de la dura jornada de trabajo pensando en lo que le había acontecido ese día y lo divertido que fue la cita con su paciente hiei jamás había visto a alguien como decirlo ¡energético! Y que además en poco tiempo pudiese hacer lo que a muchos les llevaba semanas, meses o hasta años, ganarse a pulso su cariño por unos minutos por que la consulta no duró ni una hora.

-Kurama sabes que esta mal enamorarse de los pacientes es falta de ética profesional – le interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos la voz de yuske –

-Nos viste? – preguntó a su ves kurama –

-Solo una parte, y aunque me impresiono creo que no esta nada mal para ti conociendo lo quisquilloso que eres –

-Haber como es eso, no te molestaría que en determinado caso empezara a salir con un chico? –

-En lo absoluto, mientras seas feliz amigo, además todavía recuerdo que fuste tú quien me ayudó con lo de keiko –

-Ella no se lo tomaría bien verdad? –

-Al principio tal vez pero ya verás que con el tiempo estará feliz por ti amigo – le brindó una cálida sonrisa –

-Gracias por tu apoyo yuske –

-De nada además para eso están los amigos – iba a salir cuando se volteó – nos vamos quieres que te llevemos? – por toda respuesta solo obtuvo un rostro sonriente de la persona que se paró y les acompaño –

**Fin del flash back**

-Mamá tengo el apoyo de mi mejor amigo, todavía no sé que es lo que sucederá pero si él va a ser mi felicidad que las cosas se vayan dando –

---------------------------------------

-Mamá tú me despreciarías si…………………….. –

-Si te gusta un hombre y tienes una relación con él? No me molestaría, eres mi hijo, te amo y deseo tu felicidad – le dijo genkai mientras le acariciaba el cabello –

-Gracias mamá – se aferra con fuerza a ella para luego caer dormido en su regazo –

-Como le estará yendo a yukina? –

-----------------------------------------

Recibió un beso en su hombre desnudo para después empezar a reír como los dos tontos enamorados que eran.

-Esto estuvo grandioso kazuma, no sabes cuanto te amo – le sonrió mientras se cubría un poco mas con las sábanas –

-Cásate con migo yukina – pidió un sonrojado kuwabara –

-Kazuma –

-Deseo que formemos una familia y tu seas la madre de mis hijos – la abrazó con delicadeza –

-Todavía no puedo – se abrazó al cuerpo desnudo de su novio – debo trabajar a hiei o es que deseas morir antes de llegar al altar –

-Tu sabes que te esperaré por que te amo no con cualquier amor si no con el verdadero –Yukina le sonríe y mira los numeritos rojos del reloj digital de la habitación –

-Llévame a casa, ya es hora – le pide seriamente yukina –

-Ves, esta es una buena razón deseo despertar todas las mañanas con tigo a mi lado – le dice con anhelo –

-Kazuma – se acercan para darse un tierno beso para luego alistarse y así llevar a yukina a su casa a la hora como habían prometido –

Continuará………………….

Espero y halláis disfrutado de este capi, siento la demora espero me perdonéis por eso, mil gracias a todas (os) por tomaros el tiempo y leeros mi fic.

Hora de responder reviws:

**Mashou No Tenshi…:** siento que te he decepcionado y te pido perdon desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, ahora las excusa trabajos en la U cortos, parciales y mas trabajos, sueño mucho sueño, y como viste quise actualizar mi otro fic. Pero aquí esta lo que esperabas, esperot e halla gustado mucho, sobre todo el beso. Besos para ti y cuidate.

**Rockergirl-sk: **me alegra saber que te gusto mucho el capitulo anterior y que te dio risa, espero tbn y te guste mucho este capitulo, siento la tardanza, pocupaciones de la universidad pero voy a ponerme las pilas. Gracias por tu reviw. Besos y cuidate.


	9. Buscando Un Bebé?

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIII_Buscando Un Bebé?_

A la mañana siguiente todo era un revueltito, Genkai enseñaba, Yukina a trajeada con un poco de cada cosa, mientras que Hiei se encontraba muy bien acostadito en su camita y al cual le rodeaba un aura un poco ¿ROSA? Además de tener en su rostro esa tonta sonrisa bobalicona de enamorado.

Estridosamente se hizo presente el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de hiei abierta a lo salvaje por las suaves, dulces y delicadas manos de yukina.

-Oye hiei has el favor de levantarte ya de la cama y ve a hacer alguna cosa, no te puedes quedar allí todo el día acostadote esperando a que te atendamos como a un rey! – le regaño yukina quien si darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado genkai a quien esto le llamaba en sobremanera la atención –

-No quiero – fue la corta respuesta de hiei mientras se acomodaba mejor en su camita –

-Si no te levantas que es lo que vas a hacer hiei – habló pacientemente la madre de este –

-Nada, Kurama me dijo bien claro que debo tener: reposo, mis pastillas a las horas y mucha agua y además este libro esta realmente interesante –

-Huh? O.o – imaginemos por favor a yukina con la mandíbula desencajada "de cuando aca hiei obedece las ordenes médicas de los doctores" pensaba esta –

-Hiei, tu desde cuando obedeces a los doctores y además por que tuteas al doctor kurama –

-Mami – imaginen a hiei con sus ojos grandes y con la expresión de cachorrito abandonado – me pasas mi agüita – la vuelve a mirar y esta vez añade un ligero temblor a sus lindo, delicados y finos labios –

-Aquí tienes hijito, bebe despacio para que no te atores – le consintió genkai al instante – mas tarde te traigo tu comida – le miraba casi con adoración a su lindo bebé –

-Pero que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? – Pregunta yukina al borde de la desesperación –

-En verdad vas tan en serio con el doctor, hijo? Realmente te gusta el doctor kurama? – pregunta ya genkai en su papel de madre preocupada por su hijo –

-Sí, él será solo para mí mamá – y se empieza a carcajear como todo un bobo –

-Bueno me marcho a terminar los quehaceres – dándose por vencida y aceptando lo que tenía por madre y hermano – según sé el doctor kurama no tiene pareja – le guiña el ojo a su hermano a quien se le iluminaron los ojillos como dos soles – así que aprovecha – se va –

-Vaya creo que es mejor que me valla resignando a no tener nietos de tu parte hiei, me quedaré solo con los hijos de yukina – suspira una algo triste genkai –

-Si se casa con ese bobo sus bebés no serán muy bonito que digamos – menciono un sarcástico hiei –

-¡¡Hiei! – le observó una impresionada genkai – todos los bebes son hermosos – pero se dio cuenta que su hijo no le prestaba para nada ni una gota de atención –

-En cambio si kurama fuese mujer o si yo fuese mujer nuestros hijos nuestros hijos serían los seres mas hermosos y la envidia de todos – dijo hiei quien en vez de ojos tenía como dos estrellas incrustadas en las cuencas oculares –

-Hiei – aun mas impresionada que antes y empezando a creer que su niño estaba empezando a agonizar –

-Mami, me voy a dormir, buenas noches-días – y se acurrucó en su camita bien cobijadito para empezar a dormir –

-Muy bien, me rindo, prefiero un hijo soñador que un hijo uraño y grosero – y genkai también se marcho de la habitación de hiei – "en que cosas piensa este niño, pero si tan solo me dieras un nieto hiei yo sería muy feliz" –

-------------------------------------------------

Se hacía ya tarde en el consultorio, había sido realmente un día algo agotador y es que apenas nuestros doctores terminaban con sus últimos pacientes. Keiko estaba dejando ya todo arreglado para poder comenzar bien el siguiente día.

Mientras botan terminaba de revisar un pequeño inventario de medicamentos, al ver salir ya por fin a los últimos pacientes pensaban que los doctores les seguirían peor cual fue su sorpresa al no ser así.

-Por que tardaran tanto el día de hoy? –

-En serio hay que esperarlos, no nos podemos retirar antes nosotras, seguramente se comentan algunos cosas no? –

-Yo siempre espero a yuske, de que estarán hablando tanto? –

-Tal vez de ética médica? – mencionó botan mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su barbilla –

-Y por que tendrían que estar hablando de eso, ellos se comportan muy bien –

-Tú sabes que la relación médico-paciente debe ser como tal médico-paciente, nada mas –

-Que es lo que estas insinuando botan –

-Que la magia del amor probablemente atrapó a kurama con su hermoso paciente de maravillosa mirada rubí –

-Que es lo que estas diciendo? – Susurra – un chico? –

-Sí, no te parece excitante – vulva la vista hacia keiko – eh? Keiko? –

-Kurama con un chico? – se sienta despacio en la silla de su escritorio –

-Sí, que hay de malo en ello keiko? –

-Un chico – la mira a los ojos –

-Keiko, no eras tu la que deseaba que kurama se enamorase, pues bien se enamoró y yo le veo muy feliz no le viste ahora con la hermosa sonrisa que llego esta mañana? –

-Pero un chico –

-Y que, ahora no es mal visto como hace unos años, ahora pueden casarse y hasta tener sus propios hijos si lo desean con la ayuda de las pastillas de la hormona exe, aunque no todos saben de la existencia de esta, pero sinceramente no veo el problema –

-Tienes razón, no debo hacerme tanto lío por esto y si es feliz todo estará bien verdad? –

-Sí, así es, no te preocupes keiko – le sonrió –

----------------

-Ya te lo dije mañana es su última cita médica con migo y después podré empezar a cortejarle tranquilamente –

-Kurama –

-Yuske entiéndeme –

-piuff, ok si eres feliz yo te apoyo, tema sanjado y no lo repetiré mas –

-Gracias amigo –

-Mas te vale ser feliz o te juro que me interpondré –

-jajajajajajajajajaja – rieron ambos

-será mejor que salegamos ya –

-Sí, o las chicas nos van a matar poco a poquito –

-----------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en ese momento sentados en la sala de la hermosa casa en la que habitaban, los muebles finamente hechos de una hermosa y fina madera de cedro, los sillones cubiertos de rica y bella piel negra.

Ambos hombres platicaban de las cosas de ese día, a pesar que alguna gente hablaba mal a sakio realmente no le importaba lo tan sobreprotectoramente en que actuaba seiryu hacia su hermano menor kazuma obligándole a vivir con ellos en un pequeño y pintoresco departamento que quedaba dentro del jardín de la casa, hasta que se casase, pero aún así ella no tenía prisa en que el se fuese.

-Así que tu novia esta indecisa por que no tiene idea de cómo reaccionará su hermano, pero si tienes el anhelado sí, no es cierto?

-Ya te lo dije sakio, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir – en ese preciso momento hace la entrada triunfal seiryu –

-Vaya, esto es bueno, mis dos chicos favoritos ya están en casa, como les fue a ambos – pregunta sonriente mientras se acerca a su marido y le da un beso en la boca –

-Cansado pero bien hermanita – contesta kazuma a lo que seiryu voltea a ver a su marido para irse a sentar junto a él –

-A mi también me fue bien, tu sabes lo de siempre alguno u otro problemilla que se resuelve rápidamente – la mira al rostro y se siente tan orgulloso pensar que ella es su mujer es algo que le agrada mucho – pero tal parece que a ti te ha ido mucho mejor, por que no nos cuentas – le dice pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella y así atraerla aún mas hacia sí –

-Bueno pues así es, kurama ya termino los exámenes esenciales y me ha dicho que estoy en perfectas condiciones y que podemos empezar a intentarlo desde ya – sonríe dulcemente a su marido –

-Intentar que cosa hermanita? – Pregunta haciéndose el desentendido kazuma –

-Intentar quedar embarazados – le responde ella en un tono de que eres un tonto o que? –

-Y para cuando empiezan a intentarlo? – pregunta para tan solo fastidiar a su linda hermanita –

-Kazuma, esas cosas aún entre familia no se preguntan – le respondió sakio pacientemente mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo del jugo de uva que se encontraba en la delicada copa de cristal ya que seiryu le quito poco a poco el vino y los licores –

-Mañana debo regresar con kurama ya que va realizarme un examen mamario – mencionó seiryu mas para su esposo que para kazuma –

-iac ya comenzaron con sus platiquilla raras me voy a mi apartamento – se despidió kazuma para acto seguido marcharse del lugar –

-Y para que es esta revisión esposa mía? – preguntó sakio a su hermosa mujer –

-Pues por que nunca esta de malo una de estas revisiones, además quiero estar e muy buen estado no solo para el bebé sino para disfrutar mientras lo hacemos – mencionó sin ningún pudor a su marido –

-Es verdad es muy bueno siempre estar prevenidos y si se encuentra algo pararlo a tiempo – la besa – que tal si comenzamos de inmediato a buscar a nuestro heredero –

-Por mi no hay problema – besa apasionadamente a su marido para luego salir corriendo y alejarse de él – solo si logras alcanzarme –

-Te atraparé ya lo veras – y va tras su fugitiva –

------------------------------------------

La noche estaba total y arrebatadoramente espléndida y despejada, la luna llena se hallaba en lo más alto del ennegrecido cielo tratando de alumbrar en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Las infinidades de estrellas cual lentejuelas prendidas en un hermoso vestido negro de noche brillaban con gran intensidad, dándole una grata compañía a la luna su fiel acompañante en las noches frías y solitarias.

La suave brisa refrescante de la oscura noche se podía escuchar como un suave murmullo y llegando a los oídos cual un canto de una encantadora dama cantándole con suave voz a su pequeñuelo para que pudiese encontrar el sueño tranquilamente.

Las ramas de los árboles siguen que se mueven bajo un dulce y suave vaivén en un ir y venir como una hermosa danza romántica entre los amantes, un vals, un tango ¿cuál es mejor?

El silencio reinante es tan penetrante que nubla todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la gran y afable tranquilidad que se siente, ni un solo ladrido, ni una sola ave cantando. Todos duermen en la pacificidad de la noche. Pero con el transcurrir del tiempo los minutos avanzan.

En un tiempo que a lo mejor muchos de deseasen eterno pero que no es para siempre y eso nos lo recuerdan a cada segundo las delicadas manecillas del reloj, dándonos a conocer que las horas de la pacífica noche llegan a su final y empezando a recibir los primeros sonidos de la mañana.

Dando así comienzo a un nuevo y hermoso día en el que las aves trinan sus dulces melodías, los perros y gatos empiezan a buscar a sus dueños en busca de comida. Un hermoso miércoles ha empezado, ¿que cosas tan maravillosas nos traerá este día?

----------------------------------------------------

Pronto todos y cada uno des los lugares empezaron con sus respectivos trabajos y el dojo gekai no se quedaba atrás y ya ambos maestros daban las clases matutinas, se preguntaran por que y es que hiei ha pensado que sería bueno que el llegase cerca del mediodía y así el podría invitar a kurama a comer.

Las horas pasaban lentamente en un tiempo que no se daba prisa para que nuestros protagonistas pudiesen juntarse una vez mas, y que es el tiempo después de todo? El diccionario le define como la sucesión continuada de momentos que constituye el devenir de lo existente.

Y era precisamente esto lo que estaba sofocando a hiei en su desesperación de poder ir a ver a su amado, era tal ansia, tanta la adrenalina que cada segundo miraba el reloj y se frustraba al ver que no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde la última ves que le vio.

Otro personaje que también se encontraba enojado con el tiempo era kurama puesto que este no sabía a que hora iba a llegar hiei a su consulta, aunque el se entretenía un poco mas ya que debía dar toda su concentración a sus pacientes ya que un solo error podría ser fatal no solo para él si no para sus pacientes también.

Continuara…………………….

Hola a todas perdón por la tardanza pero ya estamos de vuelta creo el próximo capitulo se titulará _Y Llegó El Día Del Helado_ aunque todavía no es oficial.

Espero os haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por vuestra paciencia, ahora contestare sus hermosas reviws, besos a todas vosotras

**Mashou No Tenshi: **Me alegra saber que no estas nada decepcionada si no que es tu curiosidad hacia la historia, sabia que lo ibas a amar es que salio tan lindo, a mi no me han puesto una de esas inyecciones pero me toco ponerselas a mi mami y como se dejo que le pusiera una pues bien es que estudio medicina y si me dice que duele mucho y es por que la solucion no es hidrosoluble osea a base de agua y es liposoluble es decir a base de aceite y eso es lo que provoca el dolor, espero y te halla gustado este cap. Ahora te adelantare algo, pronto muy pronto se avecinan embarazo por todos lados, gracias nuevamente por tu comprensión. Besos y gracias siempre por leer.

**Rockergirl-sk: **me alegra saber mucho que te encanta el fic y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tigo la consulta se lleva el premio de todo. Te adelantare algo, pronto muy pronto se avecinan embarazos por todos los lados. Besos y gracias por la comprensión.


	10. Proposición

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

IX_Proposición_

Ya era de mañana y todos estaban sentados a la mesa empezando el desayuno de una muy buena manera. El plan de hiei era irse casi inmediatamente mas su madre no le dio oportunidad ya que habían clases y como él ya estaba bien debía de cumplir con su obligación.

Yukina por su parte había ido al supermercado para poder realizar "las compras" del día. Realmente le daba mucha gracia ver a su hermano tan como decirlo "despistado, tonto" aunque en realidad solo estaba "enamorado" aunque lo que le preocupaba es que solo se habían tratado solo una vez y para más en una consulta.

Por su parte genkai ya se hacía a la idea de su hijo con un hombre. Mientras tanto hiei estaba desesperado por que el tiempo de las clases pasaran volando para poder ir a la consulta y tener su cita de comer helado con el doctor de ojos color esmeralda.

-------------------------------------

Por otra parte en la clínica las cosas iban bien, cada uno con sus obligaciones, yuske era el que estaba más ocupado atendiendo a las señoras en estado de espera de los pequeñuelos que estaban en su interior, botán le seguía en lo ocupada que se encontraba, ya que al llegar las madres, llegaban también los niños que venían por sus odiadas vacunas, odiando de paso a quien se las ponía.

Keiko por su parte estaba atendiendo a las personas que llegaban y le daba a cada uno su turno para poder pasar con los doctores. Kurama era el que estaba menos ocupado y su mente por supuesto estaba en la hora en que llegaría hiei para ir a su "cita"

Así el tiempo transcurría mientras la espera para ambos se hacía mucho mas largo. Pronto a eso del mediodía se vio como un como un pequeño remolino entraba a la clínica y se paraba justo frente a keiko quien reconoció al chico inmediatamente.

-Hola, vine a pasar consulta con kurama –

-Kurama, vaya ya no es doctor kurama eso es interesante, lamento decirle joven que este es el descaso donde ellos van a comer así que tal vez puedas regresar mas tarde – mencionó keiko –

-NOOOOO – y salió corriendo en dirección del consultorio de kurama y cunado entró le vio todavía sentado en su asiento, saltando aterrizó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo – Ayyy pensaba que ya no llegaba –

-Hola hiei veo que estas mucho mejor y con mucho menos inhibición que aquel día – le dice mientras le ve entado a horcajadas sobre él –

-No seas tonto – le dice mientras hace un pucherito juntando sus deditos y mirándolo con ojitos de corderito degollado, cosa que hizo reír a kurama –

Al oír risas en la oficina de al lado yuske se levantó de sus asiento para poder espiar por la puerta que unía a ambas oficinas viendo la escena de un kurama con su bata blanca y un paciente sentado a horcajadas sobre él haciendo pucheros. Esto era demasiado extraño y divertido.

-Entonces tenías razón me recuperé –

-Sí eso veo, ya viste para que me tengas confianza y veas que no miento – le sonrió kurama a hiei –

-Y vamos a comer helado – preguntó inocentemente hiei –

-Vamos entonces – le respondió pero antes de que hiciese algo vio a una mano haciéndole señas a él – solo espérame un momento sí – al recibir el asentimiento de hiei se dirigió a la puerta que unía las oficinas de abos doctores –

--------------------

**En la otra habitación**

-Dime yuske – dijo karma –

-Ten cuidado amigo – le miró pícaro – mira que andar haciendo cositas en al oficina tampoco es muy ético que digamos – y empezó a reírse –

-Mira quien habla – le miró serio – si eso era todo me espera una cita así que hasta la vista –

-Oye – kurama se detuvo y le miro – por si hacen algo – y le lanzó un botecito que al tenerlo en su mano leyó "lubricante y unos paquetes de condón le acompañaban" –

-No seas idiota, es la primera cita y apenas m estoy dando ánimos para pedirle que seamos pareja y tu ya vienes con esto, tarado mejor me voy de aquí – se fue mientras se escuchaban las risas de yuske –

--------------------

**En la oficina de kurama **

En presencia de hiei se quitó la bata blanca, se arregló la camisa y tomando la mano de hiei le dijo un "vamos" y se encaminaron a la salida. Poco después de salir empezaron a hablar y fueron a caminar a un parque para luego kurama invitarle a un restaurante. Donde fueron a comer hamburguesas.

-mmmm, me encanta el helado de chocolate –

-Sí es muy rico – le comento kurama a un goloso hiei que ya se comía como su tercer o cuarto helado de chocolote – hiei –capto la atención del nombrado – puedo hacerte una pregunta –

-claro kurama – comió un poco más de helado y al hacerlo un se embarró un poco, solo un poco en su mejilla, a decir verdad muy cerca de su boca por lo que sin aguantar la tentación se aproximo para poder saborear esa gota de helado de chocolate que verdaderamente era una gran tentación hasta besar lenta y golosamente los labios de hiei disfrutando en cada roce de sus lenguas el dulce sabor del chocolate –

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? – fue la pregunta de kurama al separarse de ese beso, que no pensaba que le llegase a contestar, y haber recuperado la respiración –

-…………… – hiei se le quedó mirando como tratando de descifrar lo que había sucedido en ese momento para luego saltar sobre los labios de kurama para volverle a besar y cuando el beso hubo terminado – si – le miró con una carita soñadora y ojitos brillosos – si quiero – y se volvieron a besar para confirmar su nueva y naciente relación –

Lo único de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que tanto yukina como genkai les habían visto en todo lo que habían hecho durante su cita ya que sin querer habían coincidido en el restaurante y se habían quedado sin respiración al ver como eran los besitos que se daban realmente parecían dos tortolitos a los que no les importaba nada mas que ellos dos en este mundo.

-------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya tres mese de relación entre kurama y hiei y cada día salían sin falta a sus citas, ya no había demasiada sobreprotección de parte de hiei hacia su hermana, aunque a veces sus celos salían a relucir recordándole a kazuma cual era su lugar como novio.

Por el lado de kazuma ir a su casa muy temprano no era recomendado ya que su hermana estaba de dos meses de embarazo y estaba algo sensible por lo que era mejor no provocarla o eso significaba tortura y sufrimiento por toda una tarde. Sakyo por su lado se comportaba como el papá orgulloso que complacía a su mujercita en todos los antojos que tenía para que estos no se le volvieran una gran obsesión después si no se le complacían.

Mas sin embargo y sin saber se acercaba el día en que muchas cosas cambiarían en la simple y sencilla relación de inocentes novios que llevaban kurama y hiei mas otras sorpresas que estaban a punto de ocurrir.

Continuara…………………

Hola como han estado, sí se que me he tardado mucho, mas bien demasiado y aparte el capitulo es corto, bueno pues verán mi fic de Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR quería terminarlo cosa que ya hice y tiene 21 capitulo, yo misma me sorprendí cuando creía que no pasaría de ocho.

Aparte escribí un one shote de slam dunk que se titula "Solo Necesito De Ti" y también he comenzado con un nuevo fic también de salm dunk que se llama "¿Un Amor?" si les gusta ese anime espero que pasen y lo lean.

Espero saber que tal les ha aparecido el capitulo y ojala me dejen reviws. Besos a todas (os) mis lectores. Ahora contestare sus reviws

**Rockergirlsk: **bueno, es seguro que pronto vendràn. Besos y no es un invento.

**Mashou no tenshi: **bueno asì es, a mi tbn ,e encanto esa parte. Y si embarazo por todos lados, espero y hayas disfrutado de este cap. Besos.

**Neko Zaoldieck: **me alegra saber que te emociona que pronto habra embarazos. Espero y lo sigais disfrutando. Besos.


	11. Celos

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

IX_Celos_

La relación de de hiei y kurama iba ya todo bien en popa, salían y paseaban mas de cuatro veces a la semana, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, caminando de la mano, mirando las maravillas de la naturaleza, pero de besitos y abracitos no pasaban, cosa que estaba poniendo a kurama algo ansioso.

A pesar de llevar una relación bastante estable, kurama amanecía solo, necesitaba que viviese con él, sabía que él era la persona de su sueño ya que este no había vuelto a aparecer. Hiei por su parte estaba realmente feliz, se sentía completo.

Y aunque a veces su madre y su hermana le molestaban él hallaba la forma de vengarse de todo y entre risas, gritos y pequeños disgustos pasaban la vida de familia que se había vuelto más amena excepto en algunas ocasiones en que llegaba kazuma.

Por el lado de la familia de kazuma iba bien, a su hermana al encontraba desesperante con sus incontables cambios de humor. Exactamente hoy ella tenía una cita con el doctor kurama para ver como iba trabajando su sistema aunque este le había recomendado a seiryu que sería bueno que empezase a pasar consulta con yuske.

---------------------------------------------

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO, NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO, NO, NO, Y NO – fueron los furiosos gritos de hiei al ver a kazuma en su casa –

-PERO POR QUE NO, ENANO INCIPIENTE – se exaltó kazuma –

-Hiei – habló tranquilamente yukina – pero yo si quiero ir –

-Escúchame yukina – la miró con sus ojos hirviendo en rabia – si digo que no vas es por que NO VAS – la miró con furia –

-HIEI – chilló esta ves yukina –

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó genkai quien llegaba de su caminata matutina –

-Que yukina no quiere obedecerme, eso es todo –

-No tengo por que obedecerte hiei, ya soy grande –

-Sí y yukina puede hacer lo que quiera – comentó kazuma –

-Y se puede saber cual es la raíz de la pelea –

-Que yukina se quiere largar con este imbecil por una semana a un hotel cerca de la playa – al oír esto a genkai se la abrieron los ojos en gran manera pero aún tratando de guardar la calma –

-¿Y quienes más van con ustedes chicos? – preguntó, mientras a yukina le brillaban los ojitos pensando que ya tenía el permiso –

-Nadie – contestó kazuma – solo nosotros –

-Así, entonces yukina tu estás muy emocionada ¿verdad? –

-Sí – sonrió yukina –

-Pues no vas – contestó genkai mientras que a hiei le saltaba una gran sonrisa –

-Pero…pero ¿Por qué? – preguntaron yukina y kazuma –

-Por que yo sé que no van solo a la playa si no a eso – les contesta –

-A eso, a que te refieres mamá – contestó inocentemente hiei –

-Hiei – le mira tranquilamente – ve a tu habitación –

-Pero mamá, si me voy yukina te va a convencer – le reclamó – Y ELLA DE AQUÍ NO SE VA – exclamó con voz de mando hiei –

-Vete tranquilo hiei, yukina no tiene permiso –

-Gracias mami – mira al otro par – si te la legas a llevar te mato – le miró con ira, para luego retirarse a su habitación –

-Pero señora Genkai – hablo kazuma –

-He dicho que no se va y no se va, a menos que se case y como no están casado no se va y mucho menos los dos solos a la playa, ya se que van a "eso" así que aún menos –

-Genkai – susurró yukina –

-Vete a tu habitación yukina – le ordenó genkai mientras ella obedecía – y tu kazuma no hagas que pierda la confianza que te tengo así que vete a tu casa ¿muy bien? –

-Sí, y perdone – se retiró del dojo –

-------------------------

Luego de esa discusión hiei se encontraba en su alcoba "pero que se creía que era ese bueno para nada de kazuma pretender llevarse a su hermana así como si nada a la playa y a un hotel durante una semana y solitos los dos, debía estar demasiado loco como para creer que le darían permiso"

Pronto se acostó en su cama y recostando su cabeza en la almohada muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, recordando los momentos felices en que había salido al lado de su amado, pero a pesar de todo tenía una pequeña duda, él sabía como lo hacían los hombres y las mujeres pues sin querer unos años antes había visto un programa de eso, pero como lo harían dos hombres.

A kurama le molestaría que le preguntara esto, kurama querría hacerle alguna otra cosa aparte de abrazarle y besarle. Y aunque el se sentía muy bien al lado de kurama y sus salidas sentía que hacía falta algo, pero no sabía el que.

-----------------------------

Mientras yukina se encontraba en su habitación tratando de controlar la rabia de que esta vez genkai se halla puesto al lado de hiei y no le hubiese dado permiso para salir con su novio, y bueno por que debería estar quebrándose al cabeza con respecto a eso después de todo genkai no era su madre. Por lo que ella no tenía derecho de prohibirle salir si ella lo deseaba.

-Yukina, necesitamos hablar –

-No quiero vete – le contestó yukina a genkai –

-Es que no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, es que vamos a hablar – yukina la mira feo – que pretendías hacer con salir de esta casa, tú casa, a un hotel de la playa con kazuma yukina? – preguntó genkai –

-NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, ES MI NOVIO Y CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA – le gritó –

-Claro que es asunto mío, eres mi hija y como madre debo cuidarte a ti y a tu hermano, crees que serás la única de todo el mundo que con una vez que lo haga no saldrá embarazada, pues te digo que puedes salir embarazada yukina, debes de pensar antes de actuar –

-CÁLLATE, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE REGAÑARME, TOTAL NO ERES MI MADRE –

-PUFF – se escuchó la cachetada que se llevó yukina mientras ella llevaba su mano a su adolorida mejilla y al levantar la mira para enfrentar a genkai vio como esta lloraba – pues como si lo fuera, tal vez no te parí, pero te quiero como si fueses mi hija al igual que quiero a hiei – la mira seria – estás castigada de aquí no sales hasta que yo lo diga – y se fue dejando a yukina muy mal –

-Por que, por que le dije eso, lo siento, lo siento mucho mamá – eso fue solo un pequeño susurro que salio de sus labios y nadie mas escuchó para luego echarse en su cama y llorar mucho mas amargamente que antes, sabiendo y hasta entonces comprendiendo que la única culpable era ella –

--------------------------

-Mamá, genkai, mamita, mamá – llamaba hiei mientras la buscaba por toda la casa, cuando la vio se aproximo a ella, genkai ya había calmado su llanto por lo que no se le notaba –

-Dime hiei – hablo tranquilamente –

-Ma, me das permiso de salir –

-Y a donde vas a ir – le pregunta haciéndose la que no sabe, empezando así uno de sus juegos favoritos –

-Pues a donde más mamá, con kurama –

-Me prometes que te vas a portar bien y no vas a salir embarazado – mencionó solo por fastidiar, pues sabía que su pequeñuelo ladrón todavía era virgen y que había sido respetado por kurama en no tocarlo, pues tan solo con el caminado se notaría –

-Genkai – se puso serio – los hombres no salen embarazados – la mira con una sonrisa – me voy – y se marchó yendo al consultorio kuyu –

-------------------------------------------------

Poco después de haber salido de la casa y sin saber la discusión que había tenido genkai con yukina, hiei llegó al consultorio kuyo, entrando a este y viendo a keiko y a botán quien parecía no tener niños los cuales inyectar ni personas que quisiesen algo de la farmacia. Las saludó y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la oficina de su amado cuando una de ellas le detuvo.

-Hiei – mencionó botán – el doctor kurama esta ocupado en una consulta será mejor que esperes hasta que él termine con l paciente –

-Pero –

-Es mejor que hagas caso hiei – le dijo keiko –

-Una mujer – mencionó hiei empezando a sentir algo que le hacía rabiar "celos" –

-Sí, una paciente – mencionó keiko no ayudando en nada a los malos pensamientos de hiei quien corrió hacia la oficina seguido de cerca por botán y keiko pero que no lo pudieron detener y cuando hiei se detuvo ya había abierto la puerta –

-……………………………… – hiei miraba como kurama tenía puesta su mano en toda la extensión del pecho izquierdo de la mujer y al parecer se lo estaba tocando y la muy bruta se dejaba, solo le miró y sin saber ni contener las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro saliendo del consultorio lo más rápido posible –

Continuará………………

Hola a todas (o) vosotros espero que halláis disfrutado mucho de este capitulo, y anhelo que me dejen reviws.

Deseo dedicar este capitulo a una chica llamada inuki este capitulo es para ti, me pusiste las pilas nuevamente en su lugar y te estoy agradecida. Besos para ti.

Sus reviws estan contestadas en el mismo lugar donde fueron dejadas. Gracias por tomarse la molestia y leer.

**Angellight: **me alegra saber que te gusto el cap anterior, espero y que este cap sea de u complacencia, mmmmm eso de sufrir ya veremos. besos


	12. MI PRIMERA VEZ

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XI

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su llanto había dado comienzo, pero tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, aún no entendía como fue posible que su boca saliesen esas palabras tan crueles hacia la mujer que la había tratado como a una hija y que había cuidado a su hermano desde pequeño.

Fue un reverenda tonta, había lastimado mucho a genkai y sabía que lo que ella hacía era por su bien, empezando a comprender que al haberse ido con kazuma habría estado muy mal, ya que para esos viajes eran mas para una pareja casada que para una pareja de novios y mas aún teniendo en cuenta que ella podría salir embarazada si se descuidaban.

Pero ahora no tenía el valor suficiente para poder enfrentar a genkai, le tenía que pedir perdón de alguna forma como no lo sabía pero debía poder alcanzar el perdón de genkai y demostrarle que había entendido, y cuando esta le dejara ella hablaría con kazuma para decirle que no deseaba hacerle mas daño a su mamá postiza por lo que aceptaría casarse con él pero que vivirían en el dojo. Mientras ya agotada por el sueño empezó a caer profundamente dormida.

-------------------------------------------------

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad estaba kazuma quien su conciencia también le jugaba mil y una vueltas, también se sentía muy culpable por lo que había provocado en el dojo. En que mal momento se le había ocurrido llevarse a yukina a la playa y para mas en una misma habitación.

Era obvio que eso iba a ofender mucho a genkai y ni siquiera ver como reacciono hiei, y él que se había propuesto ganarse la cuñado, con esto ya estaba perdido, demasiado perdido. Tendría que resarcirse de alguna forma o por lo menos dejar que pasara el tiempo para que el maremoto se convirtiera en suaves oleajes.

Continuó caminando hasta uno de los supermercados de su cuñado para empezar a cancelar todas y cada una de las cosas que había planeado para ese fin de semana empezando a añorar el día en el que yukina le diera el tan ansiado sí y así de una vez y por todas poder formar una bonita familia junto a ella.

---------------------------------------------------

-……………………………… – hiei miraba como kurama tenía puesta su mano en toda la extensión del pecho izquierdo de la mujer y al parecer se lo estaba tocando y la muy bruta se dejaba, solo le miró y sin saber ni contener las lágrimas que empezaron a bajar por su rostro saliendo del consultorio lo más rápido posible –

Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban quería huir y alejarse de aquel lugar en el que su queridísimo novio había estado tocando a una persona que no era él. Se sentía destrozado y herido y como no sentirse así después de lo que había visto, haber a quien le gustaría ver a su novio tocando a otras personas en sus partes y aún sin nada de ropa.

-Keiko, botan, ayuden a seiryu – decía mientras se quitaba la bata – lo siento seiryu, ese chico es mi novio y creo que se puso algo celoso, así que………… –

-No te preocupes – le miró mientras se cubría el busto – vendré otro día pero será mejor que le des unas clases sobre como y en que trabajan los doctores o la verás muy negra – rió escuetamente – LARGATE DE AQUÍ Y VE TRAS ÉL, yo estoy bien –

Así salió kurama tras su Jove novio celoso al que pudo divisar doblando una esquina pero vaya el chico si que corría con razón era el discípulo de la gran genkai y dueña del dojo gekai. Tras dar una vuelta en la esquina perdió de vista a hiei puesto que en frente de su vista se alzaba un parque con muchos lugares en los que hiei bien pudiese haberse escondido.

Estaba cansado, había buscado por todo el maldito parque, o eso creía él, y no le había encontrado, así que decidió optar por sentarse en el banco más próximo que encontró, para pensar en que lugar podría esconderse kurama.

Hiei ya estaba cansado de estar en su escondite cuando al levantar la cabeza pudo ver frente así un banco en el cual estaba sentado su querido doctor kurama, pero lejos de verse apacible y lleno de tranquilidad se miraba preocupado y afligido "_claro los remordimientos" _pensó hiei.

-Donde te has metido hiei – miró al cielo mientras hiei le miraba – mi carrera es así, debo atender a mis pacientes y examinarlos – suspiró – eres tan puro deberé explicarte todo detenidamente, te quiero tanto – miró sus hacia abajo – mentira, no te quiero – al oír eso hiei estuvo otra vez por ponerse a llorar a moco tendido – te amo – estas palabras hicieron que hiei abriese sus ojo a mas no poder – donde estas – ya está anocheciendo –

Pero hiei no estaba dispuesto a dejarse encontrar por lo que volteo nada más que sin percatarse produjo un gran ruido que llamó la atención del chico cabellos de fuego y ojos esmeralda, para al girarse hacia atrás ver a un hiei que se quedó como congelado de espaldas a él como para que no se percatase que él estaba allí. Pero antes de que este volviese a escapar sintió como uno brazos tomaban su cuerpo en un firme abrazo.

-Te amo hiei – escuchó como le susurraba suavemente en su oído – no pienses cosas que no son – nuevamente la voz de kurama –

-Eso es una mentira – se deshace del abrazo para enfrentarlo frente a frente –

-¿Por que dices eso? – interrogó kurama a su testarudo chico –

-LA ESTABA TOCANDO KURAMA Y A MI NUNCA – el llanto empezó a afectar a muchacho – nunca me has tocado –

-Hiei ya te dije que pienses lo que no es, ella llegó por que necesita que la atienda en su embarazo y una de esa parte es revisarle la zona mamaria para que esté bien para cuando venga el bebé y no tenga problemas –

-Pera a mi nunca me tocas – le recriminaba mientras el llanto se hacía mas visible –

-Por que eres tan puro que me da miedo lastimarte – le acaricia la mejilla suavemente, mientras mira a todos lados y una sonrisita pícara se formaba en su rostro – así que eso es lo que pasa –

-Mentira – le miró hiei mas débilmente que con cualquier tipo de resistencia mientras kurama se acerca suavemente y el atrae para darle un beso como jamás le había dado hasta el momento –

Un beso húmedo en donde su lengua recorría sus labios y aún parte de su barbilla para luego presionar suavemente sus labios que al abrir un poco hiei entre suspiros los captó para luego empezar a recorrer su húmeda cavidad hasta recorrer cada parte de esta mientras que con sus manos lo presionaba mas profundamente contra sus cuerpo.

Su beso duró hasta que les faltó el aire y fue cuando entre suspiros y pequeños jadeos se separó del pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo propio, poco a poco le levantó subvente el rostro "te amo" le volvió a susurrar para nuevamente volver a tomar sus labios.

Sus rodillas temblaron cayendo precipitadamente de rodillas al suelo y en cuanto estuvieron allí kurama recostó suavemente a hiei en la suave hierva mientras pasaba de sus labios al hermoso y fino cuello de su pareja el cual acaricio, dejando rastros de de besos, pequeñas lamidas y hasta un pequeño mordisquito dejando así marcada un poco su piel.

Mientras introducía lentamente sus manos bajo la playera de hiei para acariciar así la tersa piel de su amado quien había olvidado que se encontraban en medio de un parque cuando la noche empezaba a caer y las sensaciones se hacían mas fuertes haciendo pedir más a conforme pasaba le tiempo.

----------------------------------------------

En el salón de la casa-dojo de genkai esta se encontraba gozando de una pequeña taza de té, sentada tranquilamente sobre uno de los cojines que habían allí.

-En donde rayos se encontrará hiei ahora – meditó – acaso será que va a pasar la noche fuera – susurro para luego sonreír encantadoramente imaginándose como sería esa noche – bueno hijo a tu salud – mientras bebía un poco de té cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse hasta ella y ver a yukina que se sentaba frente a ella y el silencio se hacía pesado –

-Genkai – la miró con nerviosismo, pena y vergüenza –

-Dime yukina – la instó a hablar ya que parecía dudar – habla –

-Yo……yo………yo de verdad lo siento – bajó la mirada comenzando a llorar – no debía hablarte nunca de esa manera – los llantos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y mas al no recibir respuesta de genkai – yo lo siento, de verdad lo siento – se abrazaba a sí misma – en verdad te has portado como una madre para hiei y para con migo lo siento –

-Tranquila yukina – se acercó a ella y la abrazó – ya no llores, te perdono – le beso la frente – aunque realmente a veces eres muy testaruda – le acarició el cabello – te amo hija y como una madre debo escarmentarte cuando te portes mal o hagas cosas que no debes –

-Mamá – la abrazó con fuerza mientras se echaba a llorar en su pecho –

-Ya aquí estoy – la abrazó con mas fuerza – pero ahora vamos a dormir – yukina la mira interrogante pues genkai nunca dormía hasta que todos estaban seguros bajo su techo – parece que tu hermano pasará afuera la noche - este comentario sacó risillas juguetonas tanto de la madre como de la hija –

-Ya me lo imagino – comentó yukina para luego ir a dormir tal cual lo hace mi madre cuando se encuentra con mi abuelita en la misma cama para hablar hasta por los codos y no permitir que los demás podamos dormir, pero es bonito tener ese tipo de relación con tu mamá –

-------------------------------

-Y eso fue lo que pasó amor –

-Por esa razón es por la que no creo que kurama nos acompañe esta noche – sonríe un poco – creo que realmente va a estar muy ocupado – señaló botán –

-Vaya – empezó yuske mientras ponía su mano en su mentón – Tal parece que ese pequeño resultó ser mas celoso que mandado a hacer – fue su comentario –

-Y ahora que hacemos – pregunta keiko –

-La reservación ya está hecha sería una lástima no aprovecharla – mencionó botán –

-Podemos invitar a koenma ¿no, si no estoy mal creo que tiene libre esta noche ¿verdad botán? –

-Sí es verdad – les mira – si desean le llamo ahora mismo – viendo las afirmaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo se dispone a llamar a su pareja para así salir en una cita doble y cuando tuvo la confirmación – nos encontraremos frente al restaurante –

-Bien creo que todavía hay tiempo para ir a ponernos bellas mira a botán – ¿verdad amiga? –

-Pues yo creo que sí –

-Yuske nos esperaras junto a koenma para así darles una sorpresa – y así se fueron las jóvenes dejando solo a yute quien decidió ir a su casa para cambiarse e ir al restaurante –

----------------------------------------------

El sol ya caía por el horizonte dando paso a la noche, como que si el sol le quitara al día su sol para así poder dominar el cielo. Y así como la noche se deshizo del sol kurama se deshacía de las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo que yacía bajo él regalándole suaves y dulces gemidos a cada toque roce.

Con la ropa logró hacer algo así como una camita en donde colocó a hiei quien estaba cubierto solamente por sus prendas interiores al igual que él, pronto comenzaron las caricias un poco más atrevidas, llevando la excitación al máximo logrando así sucumbir hasta el éxtasis.

Cuando ya no había prenda que estorbase kurama se hizo cargo del sexo que orgulloso ante sus ojos estaba, para acariciarlo y masturbarle, tan apetitoso se le hizo que comenzó a darle lamidas, besos, y hasta pequeños mordisquitos.

-aahh…………kura……ma……mas……kurama – eran los pequeños quejidos que hiei le regalaba a kurama –

Y fue que después del orgasmo de hiei empezaron a ir en las cosas mas serias, por cuanto era la primera vez de hiei el hacía todo, fue entonces cuando sintió el suave murmullo del viento y mirando al cielo quedó fascinado al ver tal espectáculo, las estrellas iluminaba cada rincón del cielo dejándolo ver mas hermoso que nunca y la luna llena que les daba su luz revelando una belleza nunca antes vista o imaginada.

Con cuidado preparó a hiei y cuando este estuvo listo se introdujo suavemente en él, causándole dolor al ser su primera vez, dolor que se confundía con el placer que era impartido a su miembro nuevamente erecto, esperó solo unos segundos hasta que hiei estuvo lo suficientemente acostumbrado a él para empezar a moverse.

Las embestidas que una vez comenzaron suaves y con un ritmo lento empezaron a tomar más movimiento, kurama trataba de no cerrar sus lindos ojos para poder así ver las traslúcidas expresiones de gozo y excitación que mostraba hiei "_nunca pensé que nuestra primera vez sería en el parque" _pero hiei era tan delicioso. Ahora se movía mucho mas rápido tanto era el placer que sentía en ese momento que no aguanto en cerrar sus esmeraldas y terminar en un espléndido orgasmo.

Hiei le abrazó de una forma posesiva mientras acercaban sus rostros para poder besarse nuevamente hasta quedar sin respiración y verse nuevamente con suma ternura y una bella sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Te amo hiei –

-Y yo a ti –

-Gracias por esta noche –

-No pensé que se sentiría tan bi………Kurama estamos en el parque - e sobresaltó hiei –

-Lo sé – le miró – pero valió la pena – le volvió a sonreír – vamos a mi casa –

-Sí – se acurruco más en su pecho como si no estuviera en donde estaban y se quedó dormido –

-Muy bien si tu insistes yo te llevaré en brazos – dijo kurama mientras se vestía y le vestía para luego así marchar a casa –

Continuará……………..

Espero y les haya gusta este capitulo. Besos a todas, deséenme suerte en mis exámenes de la próxima semana.

**Angellight23: **gracias por el revió que me dejaste y sì como pudiste ver era seiryu, espero y hayas disfrutado de este cap. Besos

**Mashou No Tenshi: **niña ya te extrañaba, bueno espero que te ahaya gustado el cap, si no se como me salio para que yukina le dijera eso pero ya vez uno enojado dice un monton sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demàs. Espero y te haya gustado el lemon. Besos para ti.

**Romito minamino jaganshi: **bueno, hiei si sabe que genkai no es su madre, pero como todo niño que ama a la mujer que se hace cargo de el le dice mama, me parece que esto lo explique en el cap 2, el era un pequeño ladronzuelo y cuando le robo a genkai ella se lo llevo a su casa y al descubrir que no tenìa padres le adopto, por eso la llama tanto por su nombre como mamá, yukina y kazuma ya hicieron eso no me recuerdo del cap pero si lo mencione, y si kazuma se pasò; espero y te haya gustado el cap. Besos.

**Nekozaoldyeck: **me aegra saber que te gusta el fic, espero y te haay gustado este cap, y bueno llorò pero mira lo que pasó aquí. Besos.


	13. Y Todo Por Un Dolor De Cabeza I

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XI_Y Todo Por Un Dolor De Cabeza I_

-Ah es impresionante la velocidad con la que pasa el tiempo, kurama y yo ya llevamos siete años juntos, un año vivimos en unión libre, pero al nacer nuestro querido Azuma, quien ya tiene seis añitos, nos casamos y gracias al cielo llevamos seis años de feliz matrimonio. Y cuando azuma ya contaba con dos añitos nació Karina la pequeña que nos robó el corazón a los tres.

-Y justo ahora estoy embarazado, bueno, todavía no le he dicho a kurama por que esta vez no fue él quien me consiguió la hormona exe, si no que yo la compre con la ayuda de Seiryu, y me la bebí sin que él supiera nada. Mamá está echa tonta con sus nietos, al momento y sin contar mi nuevo embarazo tiene cuatro nietos.

-Ah, yukina, ella lleva seis años y diez meses de matrimonio junto al cavernícola, cabeza hueca y bueno para nada de kuwabara, junto a sus gemelos de seis años, sí nuestros primogénitos nacieron el mismo día. Yukina ya no puede tener mas bebés, ya que al ser parto gemelar decidieron realizar una cesárea, todo salió bien salvo que su útero no se contrajo a la salida de los bebés, por lo que empezó con una hemorragia profusa y se lo quitaron para que así ella no corriera ningún tipo de peligro, pero igual es muy feliz con los gemelos Akira y Alika, ambos varoncitos.

-Seiryu la hermana del patán, se hizo muy amiga mía, y como les dije anteriormente ella me ayudó a conseguir la hormona exe para este embarazo. En fin ella y Sakyo decidieron tener a tres críos, su hijo mayor tiene seis años con diez meses, su segundo hijo, Emire, tiene cinco años y la pequeña Ami tiene 3 años con 11 meses.

-Botán y Koenma que son dos grandes amigos de mi marido y que se han ganado mi aprecio y mi cariño se han casado hace aproximadamente cuatro años, como olvidar ese día, la fiesta de la recepción fue lo mas corrida que jamás en mi vida había visto y todo por que a mi karina se le ocurrió venir al mundo para celebrar con los novios también. Ellos tienen al pequeño Koenma Júnior de dos años y botán ya está pronta a parir a su segundo hijo y ha dicho y recalcado vez tras vez que no va a permitirle a koenma ponerle nombre a su segundo hijo y que con él cierran la fábrica.

-Al ver que todos nos casábamos yuske al fin se animó, no sé como keiko le aguantó tanto, todos celebramos como locos el día de su compromiso, ellos ya tienen dos años de matrimonio y su pequeña Aya ya tiene un añito, es una niña muy mona, tan hermosa como keiko.

-Bueno, bueno, no pensaran que mi historia termina aquí verdad e imagino que se preguntaran como rayos es que acepte quedarme embarazado y no obligar a kurama a quedarse el. Todavía recuerdo ese día como si fuese justo ayer el momento en que comenzó esta hermosa odisea.

-Por supuesto imagino que cada uno de ustedes recordaran mi odisea al conocer a mi querido doctor y que gracias a la dichosa visita al doctor estoy donde estoy, con una hermosa familia.

**Flash back – **_hace seis anos, nueve meses y un día._

-Pero que te pasa por la cabeza kurama, te has vuelto loco –

-Hiei amor, escucha ya llevamos tres meses viviendo juntos y por eso pensé... –

-Pensaste mal Shuishi Minamino alias Kurama – le empieza a ver con una mirada de fuego – SOLO POR ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE VAYA Y ME BEBA ESA COSA QUE NO SE COMO FUNCIONA Y ME EMBARACE DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS – le grito –

-Pero hiei, ya te dije que al beberte la hormona, al cabo de un par de horas esta crea el ambiente propicio para que el bebe permanezca y se desarrolle allí correctamente, y cuando esta lista revoluciona tus hormonas para que todo tu cuerpo grite al tiempo sexo y solo al estar fecundado o posiblemente fecundado paras, claro que durante todo el embarazo habrá sexo pero en nuestro caso será hacer el amor – le mira y puede ver como los ojos de su amado gritan al tiempo "CALLATE" – amor?

-Si tanto lo quieres por que no te embarazas tu – le miro desafiante – Wu?

-Hay hiei amor, numero uno, tu nunca te has dignado en ser el activo – hiei le devolvió la mirada con la cara mas roja que un jitomate – y segundo amado mió, soy un doctor, esa no es excusa lo se, pero como doctor estoy en constante contacto con sustancias dañinas para bebes y digamos que aun así aceptase imagíname con una gran panza corriendo por los pasillos del hospital o la clínica por ir a ver un paciente, corro riesgo de caerme o chocar con alguien, una mesa e imagina –

-Basta, perfecto tu punto de vista pero sacas de esta casa esa cosa, por que no habrá bebe y ve buscando donde duermes por que en mi cama no – y dándose la media vuelta se encerró en la habitación de ambos –

-Bien aunque es nuestro cuarto – y así se fue a buscar una manta abrigadora para poder ir a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes el cual encontró cerrado con llave por lo que se fue a la sala a dormir en el sofá –

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto hiei salio de la habitación kurama entró rápidamente, no por que no quisiese que hiei lo viese, si no por que ya llegaba tarde al trabajo, en su apuro colocó la hormona exe en la mesita de noche del lado de su cama, pero al terminar de arreglarse y en su apuro olvidó colocarla entre las cosas que se llevaba. Al salir vio a hiei parado frente a la habitación y se acercó a él.

-te amo – le besó al frente – el desayuno esta dispuesto en el comedor, debo irme, voy tarde – y se fue sin voltear a tras –

Hiei en cierta forma se sentía mal por la forma en que había tratado a su pareja por lo que también salió apurado, apenas probando el desayuno, para tratar de convencer a su madre de que le dejase salir temprano y así cocinar una deliciosa cena de reconciliación con kurama.

En el dojo no todo estuvo bien, por que al contarle a genkai el motivo de la pelea esta saltó exigiendo querer un nieto, además de que aunque yukina viviera en al casa ya estaba casada con kazuma por lo que tenían u poco de menos tiempo para ambas y así genkai no lo dejó en todo el día en paz consiguiéndole así un increíble dolor de cabeza.

A parte que no se dio cuenta de la hora y ya salió tarde del dojo a eso de las cinco de la tarde y kurama no tardaría en llegar por lo que opto por comparar comida preparada y llegar a casa.

Puso la comida ya hecha en distintas fuentes y arreglo la mesa del comedor con la mejor vajilla para una cena romántica, cuando hubo acabado se acordó de su dolor de cabeza pues le regreso con mayor intensidad yendo en busca del botiquín.

Al dirigirse hacia al baño pues allí guardaban el botiquín paso por su habitación en donde pudo divisar una sospechosa pastilla que estaba puesta tranquila sobre la mesita de noche del lado de kurama. "kurama debe haber imaginado que vendría con dolor de cabeza" y sin preocuparse de leer nada tomo la sospechosa pastilla entre sus dedos y la dirigió a su boca para momentos después tragarla.

-------------------------------------------------

-a que hora crees que salgamos de aquí – preguntaba un tanto desesperado kurama

-ya veo, te urge ir a reconciliarte con tu hiei y esconder la hormona exe antes de que se de cuenta de que la olvidaste, cierto? – le respondía a su ves yuske –

-cállate, solo creo que en mi anhelo de tener una familia no pensé que el todavía no estaba preparado para una –

-a las diez de la noche – contesto yuske a su primer pregunta –

-no es que me queje ya que e salido del hospital hasta dos días después, pero tan tarde? – Su mirada y rostro expresaban seria tristeza – para esa hora ya estará dormido –

-vete a las ocho de la noche, ya veré que me invento yo por aquí – le mira serio para después soltarse a reír – te urge reconciliación –

-no es que me moleste dormir allí pero mi sofá es realmente duro –

-jajajajaj pensé que tendrías más habitaciones en tu casa –

-las cerro todas con llave –

-amigo, será mejor que vayas con cuidado – le mira con una risilla de burla – nuestros pacientes esperan –

-eres imposible –

---------------------------------------------------

Tras beberse la sospechosa pastillita se coloco unos pans negros que dejaban a buena vista sus largas y finas piernas y una playera de mangas cortas al cuerpo también en color negro, que a kurama tanto le gustaba, se acostó en la cama por que le entró mucho sueño luego de haberse bebido la pastillita y se durmió como lirón.

------------------------------------

Salio a toda prisa del hospital y como pensaba que hiei todavía quería matarle y también echaba humo, así que compro algo de comida ya preparada y helado de chocolate para semicontentar a hiei y hacerle ver que no le presionara. Apuro su paso y entro sigiloso en la casa sorprendiéndose al ver la mesa puesta para una cena de dos, con velas y la vajilla fina.

Se dirigió a la cocina y pudo ver que hiei salio tarde del dojo y que también había comprado comida preparada. Dejó sus bolsas en la cocina y se dirigió a paso lento hasta la recámara que viendo abierta entró.

Y allí estaba hiei dormido vestido con esa ropa que tanto le gustaba verle, su rostro apacible, tanto disfrutaba de la vista que no percibió la ausencia de la pastillita, se acercó lentamente a su amante, subió a la cama despacio como un gatito y le besó en la frente para luego despertarle pues tenía mucha hambre e imaginaba que hiei también. Le vio estirarse suavemente para luego mirarle, sonreírle y arrojarse a sus brazos.

-Llegaste – salió su voz adormilada para luego atrapar los labios de kurama en un beso que comenzó suave, dulce, delineando sus labios con su lengua mientras kurama reía feliz y que pronto se encontraban extendidos en la cama en una beso exigente, lleno de pasión, al tiempo que hiei amarraba su cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos y kurama le acariciaba; sin embargo sus estómagos empezaron a reclamar la comida que les hacía falta y fue cuando se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Me perdonas? – soltó kurama probando el terreno –

-Solo después de comer – le guiñó el ojo para luego levantarse y dirigirse al comedor sabiendo que a kurama le gustaba verle caminar con ese atuendo –

La cena aunque riquísima se encontraba en segundo plano pues comían entre besos y caricias atrevidas y/o provocativas, se miraban con deseo, desvistiéndose con tan solo la mirada, relamían con sensualidad sus labios al pensar y darse cuenta que ambos deseaban con urgencia terminar de cenar.

-y el postre hiei – comentó kurama, pero hiei ya no deseaba comer por que se paró para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de kurama, le susurró al oído y tomando las manos de kurama las colocó en sobre su cintura –

-Aquí esta – y sin decir mas echo la cabeza hacia atrás para que kurama pudiese jugar con su cuello mientras sonreía con sensualidad –

Pronto todo el ambiente y el amueblado del comedor cambió por el de su habitación y ya sin las barreras que les impidiesen estar piel con piel, y entre las caricias, besos, gemidos y jadeos se encontraron convertidos en uno, el suave sudor cubriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo las apasionadas caricias al tiempo que las suaves embestidas se volvían mas rápidas y fuertes.

Llegando a lo que inevitablemente llegaría tarde o temprano que gracias a la experiencia obtenida hasta entonces fue bastante tarde y así sentir tocar el cielo con sus propios dedos. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones desbocados por la actividad realizada y abrazados esperaron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Kurama satisfecho con la reconciliación estaba punto de desearle las buenas noches a su pareja cuando hiei le asaltó nuevamente comenzando una nueva sesión y así despertando la pasión dormida.

Ya no recordaba bien cuantas veces se habían hecho uno en esa noche y es que hiei había estado demasiado deseoso que cuando el pensaba ya dar por terminado todo él volvía a empezar y ya solo era conciente que el interior de hiei era abrasador, suave, cálido mientras volvía a embestir contra ese cuerpo que se le entregaba sin reservas mientras el cuerpo bajo él se estremecía por la pasión y excitación del momento.

Con un movimiento preciso hiei giró quedando arriba de kurama empezando a cabalgarlo lentamente mientras este le sostenía de las caderas y el se acariciaba el cuello, pecho y abdomen con sensualidad, fue cuando una de las manos de kurama le soltó para poder ir a buscar el pene de su pareja y poder masturbarle al ritmo que le imponía.

Y cuando el clímax nuevamente se acercaba hiei curvo su espalda de una forma tan sensual y excitante que tan solo con verle kurama se venía por séptima durante esa noche en el cálido interior de hiei. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana quedaron dormidos, cansados y satisfechos de tan exquisito ejercicio, sin saber que a la mañana siguiente cuando despertasen la bomba estallaría.

----------------------------------------------

Durante la mañana siguiente a eso de las diez horas kurama despertaba relajado y sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de hiei, aún no entendiendo como es que habían resistido tanto la noche anterior, era casi como si hiei hubiese estado en celo.

Con algo de dificultad alcanzó el teléfono móvil pues hiei estaba sobre él, informando en la clínica que no llegaría a trabajar y que trasladasen todas las citas de ese día para el siguiente. Cuando terminó llamó a genkai para informarle lo mismo. Volvió a abrazar a hiei besando la coronilla de su cabeza por sobre sus cabellos.

Luego de eso y hasta entonces recordó a la dichosa pastillita, así que soltándose un poco de hiei se volteó a su mesita de noche y al no ve la hormona exe, abrió el cajón pensando que allí estaría, pero al no encontrarla se levantó de la cama con algo de brusquedad provocando así que hiei se estirara para luego comenzar a abrir los ojos y ver a su pareja como un león enjaulado caminando de un lado para el otro de la habitación como poseso buscando quien sabe que cosa quien al verle despierto soltó lo que pronto detonaría la bomba.

-Hiei, amor, tú sabes que pasó con la pastilla que deje sobre mi mesita de noche – pregunto bastante nervioso pues su nerviosismo era evidente hasta para hiei –

-Sí – le miró preocupado, pero sin darle mayor importancia – me la bebí – miró como kurama empezaba a temblar mas mientras él hablaba con toda inocencia – resultó ser muy buen analgésico – ya le empezaba a preocupar el estado de kurama por lo que agrego – gracias por pensar en que a lo mejor regresaba con dolor de cabeza del dojo – y le miró tiernamente con una sonrisa para finalizar –

Kurama se dejó caer duramente sobre le suelo, tratando así de organizar sus ideas para poder tratar de explicarle a hiei y preocupando a este al instante, pero aunque hiei le hablaba era como si no le escuchase pues no le respondía.

Continuara……………

Perdonad a todas por la tardanza de la actualización, pero de verdad tengo una buena excusa:

Primero, a mi memoria portátil le entro un virus y perdí todos mis documentos, incluyendo todos los capítulos de mis fics.

Segundo, a la computadora de mi papá se le daño el disco duro donde tenía los archivos por si acaso le sucedía algo a la memoria y se la llevaron a reparación, la cual tardó bastante.

Tercero, como ya dije todo ello conllevó a la perdida de mis archivos y reunido a la falta de inspiración ya que mi musa se fue de vacaciones.

Cuarto, estuve de exámenes finales en la Universidad, así que de escribir nada de nada hasta ahora.

Espero podáis perdonarme y dejarme reviws opinando sobre el capitulo. Besos a todas vosotras.

**Angellight 23:** me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si hiei se miraba lindo.

**NekoZaoldyeck: **me alegra saber que te haya gustado el cap, bueno aquí hay uno nuevo dando a conocer algunos embarazos. Besos

**Mashou No Tenshi: ** me alegra saber que te gusta mucho esta historia y espero de todo corazon al sigas disfrutando, perdón sinceramente por el retraso, besos.

**Rockergirl-sk: **muchas gracias por tu revió y me agrada saber que la trama engancho. Besos.

**Erikadecancer: **i very happy, because you like that fic. Kisses for you.


	14. Y Todo Por Un Dolor De Cabeza II

Yuyu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XI_Y Todo Por Un Dolor De Cabeza II_

-Hiei, amor, tú sabes que pasó con la pastilla que deje sobre mi mesita de noche – pregunto bastante nervioso pues su nerviosismo era evidente hasta para hiei –

-Sí – le miró preocupado, pero sin darle mayor importancia – me la bebí – miró como kurama empezaba a temblar mas mientras él hablaba con toda inocencia – resultó ser muy buen analgésico – ya le empezaba a preocupar el estado de kurama por lo que agrego – gracias por pensar en que a lo mejor regresaba con dolor de cabeza del dojo – y le miró tiernamente con una sonrisa para finalizar –

Kurama se dejó caer duramente sobre le suelo, tratando así de organizar sus ideas para poder tratar de explicarle a hiei y preocupando a este al instante, pero aunque hiei le hablaba era como si no le escuchase pues no le respondía.

-Hiei – trató de hablar calmadamente kurama mientras respiraba profundamente – leíste lo que decía el reverso del envoltorio de la capsula? – preguntó el pobre con una esperanza latiendo en su corazón –

-No – respondió tranquilo – por? – cuestionó a su vez –

-Sabes lo que tomaste al menos – mencionó kurama ya muy pálido –

-Un analgésico – le mira ya empezando nuevamente a preocuparse – de que te preocupas – su voz sonaba despacio como tratando de conciliar –

-Hiei – respira nuevamente muy profundo – tiene analgésico por la simple razón de evitar el dolor cuando la hormona exe prepara el medio adecuado en donde crece el bebé – finalizó –

-Creía que habíamos acordado hablar de eso en algunos cuantos años kurama – habló empezando a fastidiarse con el solo hecho de volver a pelear sobre ese tema –

-Hiei – se anima a posar sus esmeraldas en las rubíes de su pareja – ayer en mi carrera por no molestarte después de nuestra pelea se me quedó la hormona exe – se muerde el labio inferior que estaba empezando a temblarle y baja la vista; ahora entiende el deseo sexual de hiei la noche anterior, ya que este deseo solo paraba hasta que el cuerpo sentía estar lo suficientemente lleno de la esencia de su pareja – y la deje sobre mi mesita de noche – y hiei le mira con los ojos bien abiertos empezando a entender –

-No – solo pudo pronunciar –

-Lo que quiero decir es que tomaste la hormona exe y que es probable y mucho mas con toda la actividad de anoche que estés en estado –

-No – empezó a temblar y conforme los segundos pasaban este se hacía más evidente – no –

-No lo sabremos con certeza hasta dentro de una o dos semanas –se levanta lentamente y se acerca hasta la cama en donde se encontraba hiei temblando incontrolablemente – hiei – llamo suave –

-NO – grita mientras os sollozos se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas y su rostro contrito lleno de dolor – NO –

-Hiei, amor – le abraza – lo siento –

-No – y ya no aguantando mas cambia los sollozos por llanto de verdad, él no deseaba estar embarazado, bueno, no en este momento –

-Hiei –

-Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? –continuaba sollozando mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a kurama para tratar de calmarse –

-Yo haré lo que quieras hacer mi amor – trató de tranquilizarle mientras le frotaba la espalda suavemente –

-Yo – se detuvo mientras empezaba a escuchar a kurama llorar ya que él deseaba al bebé –

-Si estas – la voz se le quebró – embarazado y no quieres al bebé - un sollozo ahogado – no te detendré si lo deseas abortar – hiei levantó el rostro lentamente y miró seria y fijamente a kurama a pesar de que en ambos rostros las lágrimas surcaban libremente y acarició el rostro de kurama –

-Yo no sé que hacer – le miró y le dio una débil sonrisa – estoy confundido – necesito pensar – y dicho esto se dirigió hasta el baño para arreglarse –

-Hiei – susurró tan suavemente kurama que hiei no le escuchó –

-Iré con mi madre – dijo una vez estuvo ya listo – tal vez no regrese hoy – se acercó y besó los labios de kurama y se fue –

-Sí – fue su simple respuesta mientras miraba como hiei se iba –

------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un mes desde que no mira a kurama para nada en absoluto, aunque él sabía por su madre y su hermana que él llegaba todos los días a verle y buscarle, pero el se negaba a atenderlo pues él no deseaba verle, no todavía.

Justo hacía unos días atrás había confirmado con Genkai el estado en el que se encontraba y para peores pocos días después de enterarse ellos de su embarazo yukina llegó toda emocionada diciendo que ella también estaba en la dulce espera y que tenían el mismo tiempo y todo, escuchar esto a hiei solo le provocó mas llanto del que tenía siempre.

Él no quería a ese bebé, no lo deseaba pero ahora que tanto su madre como su hermana sabían de la existencia de tal embarazo no le dejarían abortar y mucho menos darle en adopción y para peores de males él ya no se sentía capaz de realizar ninguna de las dos cosas, ya que se estaba enamorando de su bebé.

Hasta ya inconcientemente se acariciaba el vientre donde el doctor le había dicho que se alojaba su bebé en una cita donde su madre le había obligado a ir y a la que fue acompañado, o mejor dicho escoltado por ella.

Yukina, ella sí que no le dejaba en paz, ni a sol ni a sombra, le decía y le hablaba siempre de los bebés, pensando así que él aceptaría al suyo, pero es que él no consideraba tener _"instinto materno"_. Una vez de tantas cansado de la perorata de su hermana le dijo _"yo no quiero a este bebé" _y gracias a esa frase dicha sin siquiera pensar era que ahora se hallaba allí, justo en la entrada de la casa de su madre, esperando a que la loca de su hermana saliera, para que lo llevase a no sé que lugar.

----------------- End flash back --------------------

Ese día hasta su final, nunca lo olvidaré. Recuerdo que aún a rastras yukina me obligó a llegar hasta ese lugar, una guardería, allí pude ver a algunas de sus amigas y allí en ese lugar fue que descubrí que aunque en mi naturaleza poseía el instinto paterno, tenía una gran dosis del materno.

------------------------Flash back 6 años y 8 meses ------------------

-yo no quiero entrar allí – gruño hiei al ver hasta donde lo había conducido yukina –

-Oh claro que sí entrarás y verás como vas a salir amando a tu bebé – refutó ella con mucha seriedad –

-Pero………… – se interrumpió al ver la cara que ponía ella y se retractó siguiéndola para entrar al condenado lugar ese –

Ya dentro de la guardería de niños miraba con horror contenido como corrían como desquiciados andantes todos los enanos esos de aquí para allá. Parecían todos y cada uno de ellos unos pequeños huracanes y con espanto miraba como su hermana trataba de hablar con uno de ellos mientras caminaban despacio hacia él.

Mas sin embargo miró a su hermana con le ceño fruncido profundamente logrando que esta desistiese de ir hacia él. Hiei caminaba despacio tratando de alejarse de todos esos pequeños revoltosos hasta que llegó a una pared y decidió recostarse en ella al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su vientre y decía muy bajo _"espero que nunca llegues a parecerte a estos pequeños remolinos"._

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó en un niño pequeño, tal vez de dos años, el cual jugaba separado de los demás pero entretenido en armar unos cubos y legos. Le parecía tan hermoso que sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces se acercó hasta él y juntos empezaron a armar una linda figura.

-hola – fue la primera palabra que cruzó con el pequeño cuando terminaron –

-Hola – y con esa sola palabra se levantó y corrió alejándose de hiei –

-Sus padres no son muy cariñosos con él, y por ello teme a todos – escuchó una voz que le hablaba a su espalda – los niños pueden sentir con gran facilidad el estado emocional de sus padres y con mayor fuerza si se encuentran en el vientre – fue entonces que le vio y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa – por ello indispensable que los padres les ayudemos a encontrar la confianza en sí mismos –

-Mamiiiiii – hiei vio como se acercaba el niño con el que había armado el cubo –

-Que sucede mi vida – le contestó –

-Mia, una eta pa ti – (mira una galleta para ti) repondió el niño –

-Gracias mi cielo – y le dio un mordisco a la galleta para luego ver como se iluminaba la sonrisita del pequeño – umm deliciosa, ahora que vas a hacer –

-intar – (pintar) – y ambos vieron a niño correr a pintar –

-pensé…… -

-Sé lo que piensa – bajó el rostro y suspiró – pero no soy su madre, soy su tía, cuando me enteré que le trataban mal peleé por él y ahora ya tengo la custodia – levantó la vista hacia su sobrino – los niños son cositas tan maravillosas, te contagian de su risa solo por que sí, sin un motivo y les llegas a amar mas que tu propia vida – ya se acariciaba nuevamente el vientre sin ser conciente del todo –

-Debo irme –

-Que, y tu hijo –

-Todavía no nace, pero lo hará y será amado –

-Entonces muchos éxitos y felicidades – cuando yukina vio que su hermano se retiraba trató de alcanzarlo pero fue todo en vano –

--------------------------------------

Estaba entrando al consultorio Kuyu cuando keiko decía _"señora joshanqui ya puede pasar a su cita con el doctor kurama" _fue entonces que corrió con mas velocidad y se aproximó a la puerta al instante que keiko se acercaba la señora y le explicaba que su cita iba a ser dentro de un rato.

Al entrar a la oficina de kurama este levantó la vista del expediente de la señora y posó sus ojos en él. Se veía tan hermoso y radiante quería abrazarse a él pero todavía no sabía que hacía allí así que decidió esperar.

-Me ha pasado algo realmente extraño – las alarmas de kurama empezaron a brillar rojo sangre -

-Que tienes, te sientes bien te duele algo – en cuestión de segundos kurama ya lo estaba revisando para saber si su hiei estaba bien –

-Estoy bien – le miró – es solo que conocí a alguien encantador – kurama se retiró de él bruscamente ante la mirada de inocencia de hiei –

-encantador – repitió kurama muerto de celos –

-sí, ese criajo no tiene mas de dos años y yo no quiero que nuestro bebé pase por todo lo que él tuvo que pasar quiero que con su sola sonrisa sienta el Mundo a mis pies – kurama le abrazó de nuevo – quiero que su familia este unida, por que nosotros somos su familia verdad? –

-Verdad – le afirmo – y estaremos para él siempre – le atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó – te amo –

-Yo te amo más – le mira – me prestas el baño – y kurama le mostró con un dedo donde estaba y fue solo cuando escucho las arcadas de hiei que se dio cuenta que ya tenía nauseas y fue a socorrerlo –

Esa noche el reencuentro fue celebrado en grande y acordaron casarse en cuanto naciera su bebé.

---------------fin flashback-------------------

Y ahora estoy aquí, en este hermoso lugar cuidando de mis niños al verlos jugar, kurama no pudo venir ya que tenía trabajo pero dijo que nos alcanzaría en cuanto pudiese.

------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en un lugar de ensueño, muy hermoso, la naturaleza estaba en su mayor esplendor, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles y flores, podía sentir la suavidad del pasto y el aroma fragante que despedían las flores, alzó la vista y pudo ver las aves volar por el firmamento, pudo oír trinar a los pájaros, pudo ver a las ardillas saltar de rama en rama y también pudo ver a algunos animalitos.

Luego sus ojos fijaron la vista en un par de niños que jugaban y reían alegremente, la pequeña quería alcanzar a su hermano mayor y le correteaba por el campo, cuando de repente se detuvo en su persecución en cuanto le vio a él y empezó a correr en su dirección gritando papá a toda voz y lanzarse a sus brazos mientras el pequeño se abrazaba a una de sus piernas.

-Que bueno que as podido venir amor – miró a la persona que le hablaba pero ahora le podía ver claramente para luego sentir como este ser le daba un pequeño roce de labios –

-Hola amor, veo que la están pasando muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa –

-Sí, pero nos hacias falta tú, niños vayan a jugar, su padre debe estar cansado – se dirigió hiei a sus bebés –

-Sí dijeron ambos al unísono –

-Cuando ya hayas descansado puedes jugar con nosotros papá – preguntó la pequeña karina de ya cuatro añitos –

-De eso no lo dudes hija –

-Yupi – y se fueron los dos niños corriendo a jugar.

-Ven sentémonos debajo de aquel árbol, desde allí podremos ver a los niños – hiei se recostó a él una ves ya sentados bajo el árbol y le abrazaba – te amo – nos encontraste – a kurama todo esto se le antojó como el igual al sueño que tuvo antes de conocer a hiei (mas información capitulo uno) y ahora miraba como se había vuelto realidad –

-Yo también te amo – le dijo kurama – somos realmente felices –

-Sí, tan felices que podríamos compartir esta felicidad con un par de niños mas verdad – le miró tiernamente –

-Que quieres decir – le pregunto sonriendo –

-Compré la hormona y me la bebí – le miró estupefactado – estoy embarazo de gemelos ¿puedes creerlo? – le miró tiernamente – kurama no te enojas verdad –

-Verdad – le devolvió la mirada como tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho – gemelos –

-Sí gemelos, me acabo de enterar y los niños lo descubrieron, están felices con la idea de hermanitos –

-Gemelos – volvió a repetir pero esta vez como que la idea se incrustó en su cerebro – claro les haremos muy felices, tenemos mucho amor para darle y una gran familia que les querrá – le besó tiernamente para luego volver el beso mas pasional – te amo por darme tu amor, tu tiempo, tu todo y nuestros hijos, gracias por amarme mi amor –

-Yo te amo kurama, nunca lo olvides – sonrió para luego fundirse en una nuevo beso que fue cortado por los abrazos de los pequeños y juntos como una familia en una braza sonrieron felices sabiendo que esa felicidad era suya y nadie podría quitárselas nunca -

_Gracias por encontrarme, ahora ya nunca estarás solo y yo prometo amarte por el resto que dure toda la eternidad. – voltea a verles– y tú cuando empiezas a buscarme, recuerda mi nombre siempre:_

_Felicidad –_

Fin

Muchas gracias a cada una de vosotras por acompañarme durante esta visita al doctor, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho tanto como yo al escribirlo. Besos a cada una de vosotras. Nos leemos en la próxima historia si es que no me atosigo tanto con los estudios hasta casi asfixiarme. Si deseáis que haga un epílogo de cómo pasaron el primer embarazo, pedidlo y veré si lo hago. Besos.

**angelligth23**: si es verdad, espero que te haya gustado el capi y que el final te guste aun mas.

**Rockergirl-sk**: siento de verdad de todo corazón haberte creado ese trauma, pero era necesario y bueno ya vas a ver lo que pasa. Besos y espero que disfrutes del final.


End file.
